


Mythic Tales: Yokai

by TellTaleThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fictional Feudal Japan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samurai, Slow Burn, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleThief/pseuds/TellTaleThief
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a convicted outlaw on the run, attempting to find those responsible for his crime in the shadows. After years of futile searching, he comes across Makoto Niijima - a local samurai who persistently strives to fill in the role of the warrior that her father gave his life for. Their paths intertwine under a common enemy, and amidst a growing civil war in the regions, the two attempt to uncover a interwoven plot of deceit and betrayal.Through each step in the journey, they come across familiar and unfamiliar faces, and continue to build the growing myth of the phantoms that walk the lands.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 34
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, these first five chapters are a means of testing the idea of this AU and my own writing. More notes at the end.

_‘Breathe. Go through the motions just like father had taught you.’_

She steadied her breathing and allowed the three figures to approach her.

“We’ll cut you down Samurai!” One shouted. She reached for the hilt of her blade.

“Wrong night for you…” Another laughed. Her stand stood firm.

“But a lucky night for us, hahaha!” The last was right in front of her. The blade that he shouldered was twitching. He was about to strike…

_‘Now!’_

Makoto Niijima unsheathed her blade and swiped horizontally through the throat of the first bandit. As he clutched his throat and began to fall, the second charged towards her. Makoto’s left foot planted forward, and her blade swung diagonally and cut the bandit across the torso and he too hit the ground. A cry of desperation rang out. The third bandit jumped up thrusted his blade mid air. She took a step to the side and let him flair as he attempted to regain his footing. She buried her blade deep into the side of the final bandit’s throat.

Three corpses now laid before her. Her heart pounding, she forced herself to breathe in. Then out. Then in again.

_'Sloppy. I could’ve held a more stable stance, the swings were-’_ She sighed. _‘Still...It is another victory...’_

She flicked her blade, and cleaned off the remaining blood in one motion with a rag before she returned the blade into the sheath. After searching for supplies, she left the makeshift bandit camp and followed the blood trail back into the dense forest. It was the large pool of blood on the road that forced Makoto to stop and pursue it’s source. The trail led her towards a shallow ditch filled with the remains of what she deduced were victims traveling on the road. Among the dead Makoto saw what she assumed was a family, or what was left of one; The father must’ve died in the pit, his last moments were conveyed with his outstretched hand reaching for his wife and child. 

As soon as her blood would stop boiling, she figured she would rest easy tonight knowing that the road was safe again.

Makoto sighed and looked towards the sky. _‘Speaking of night.’_ The sun was setting, forcing her to move quickly. She had to make up for lost time.

_‘No,’_ she thought. _‘Not lost. That’s Sae speaking. I did what I had to, and ensuring safety was not a waste.’_

She emerged from the forest and was greeted by a startled cry. She laughed and brushed the mane of her steed. “Spooked you didn’t I, Nobu?” The brown mare bucked in response. “Alright alright,” she said stifling another laugh. “We’ll head out now, calm down.” 

She did one last check through her gear. Each article of her armor was tied up tightly, and her sword was secured in place along her hip. Her quiver and bow were left on the saddle, knowing that she would not have much clearing to utilize the weapon in the dense brush of trees. She readjusted her helmet and face mask that covered her cheeks and chin, shook her head to affirm that it was secure. Satisfied, she mounted her horse and made her way into the nearby village. 

Makoto Niijima arrived at the quaint village town. It’s atmosphere was peaceful, small houses littered among the hilltop that was free from trees. Or rather, the atmosphere would have been peaceful. Makoto saw the downcast faces of the townsfolk...it was dread she planned on relieving. She headed towards the inn towards the back end of the town. On her way in, she encounters a shabby looking man with a loose fitting black robe and conical straw hat. He was armed. _‘Perhaps he’s one of the bandits from the road?’_ Her hand slowly found its way to the handle of her blade. Fingers tightening as she approached the counter.

The woman he was speaking to peered over his side and her eyes went wide. Sidestepping so that she was in full view, she gave a deep bow. “It is an honor to have you at this inn tonight, Lady Niijima.” Makoto’s hand slacked slightly. 

_‘This woman doesn’t seem like she’s in distress...’_

The man turned around and looked her up and down. After finishing his assessment, he too bowed to Makoto. 

“I wish to speak on issues pertaining to this town’s bandit problem.” Makoto spoke to the innkeeper but kept an eye on the man.

The innkeeper's face brightened at this, “Oh yes Lady Niijima! I can help you in that regard!” She turned to the man, “Like I said, be careful out there.”

The man nodded to the innkeeper, then gave another bow to Makoto. “Good evening Lady Niijima.” He walked past her and slipped the sliding doors into the night. 

“Before we begin, is there anything you can tell me about that man? Anything suspicious?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, not much really. He says he needed to know which roads to avoid.” Replied the innkeeper.

_‘Perhaps in order to change their tactics!’_ Makoto pressed on “Do you know where he’s from? Or where he’s going?” 

“He didn’t say where he was from, but he did mention something about getting passage off the mainland.”

“Ah.” Makoto paused.

_‘So he’s a refugee… That does sound plausible. It would also explain why he looked so disheveled and why he was armed.’_

“I told him about the troubles we’ve had recently, the bandits picking off travelers and townsfolk alike.” Continued the innkeeper.

_‘Right. Focus Niijima.’_

“Where are they? What else can you tell me about them?”

“If you head up the road and take a left on the fork in the road.” The innkeeper responded in earnest. “You will find that they have taken up camp at the town at the crossroads.”

“Thank you.” Her stomach growled. Makoto looked up sheepishly, “Might I ask to take one of the rooms and some food? I am quite famished; once I’ve rested I’ll take care of the bandits at morning light.” As eager as she was to take care of the bandits as soon as possible, Makoto wanted to ensure she had the favor of seeing her enemies clearly in the light. 

“Of course my lady.”

After finishing her meal, she headed off to her room to regain some energy before the hunt. Amidst the quiet tranquility of the night, Makoto’s thoughts swarmed with the images of the dead family in the ditch. She attempted to find something else to occupy her mind, but to no avail. Whatever memory spurred into her head somehow retreated back to the image of the father reaching out in vain. Like her own fath-

_‘Shut. Up.’_ She clenched her fist and tossed over in the mat once again. _‘Father is gone. All I can do now is make sure I honor the Niijima name...Not that sis hasn’t already…’_

She turned over to her other side. If Sae was still in the province, she would be in Makoto’s place, and SHE would’ve gotten the job done earlier. She sighed and turned on her back. _‘I can do this. I’ve done it before....I can still honor the Niijima name....’_ Her last thoughts lingered on her home before sleep took hold of her.

* * *

Even after sleep settled in, it was a restless night for Makoto. When she awoke she felt no better than she did the night before. In fact, she felt even worse. _‘Maybe I should take another hour…’_ For the briefest moment, she hesitated before she sat up from the futon. _‘No, this town needs to be rid of those bandits sooner rather than later.’_ She glanced out the window and noticed the sky hadn’t seemed to change. “At a time like this…?” 

She suppressed the urge to find the nearest hole she found and bury herself in it. She never did like storms- always a harbinger of bad luck in Makoto’s eyes. Before she knew it images of her father struck into her mind. The blood pooling in the puddles of rain. The sound of the screams mixed in with the thunder. Violent shaking from her body as the ground shook from the lightning.

_‘Breathe. It’s in the past. Be stronger than this.’_

She closed her eyes, and slowed her heart. Finding a steady pace, she opened her eyes at the storming sky. There was no indication that the storm would clear up anytime soon. If she hurried now maybe she could reach the camp and kill off the bandits before the worst of the storm hit. She quickly walked over to her _ō_ -yoroi. It was a gift, one out of a pair, and easily the most reliable suit of armor she had. After slipping into the greaves, she began adorning the main pieces. The large cuirass covered her torso with smaller plating covering her waist and hips. On her shoulders rested a pair of rectangular spaulders, and her vambrace and gauntlets were fasted on her arm. From head to toe her armor alternated with dark blue dye with light gray and white accents, colors that signified the Niijima clan. 

Thunder rumbled far off in the distance. Makoto clenched her fist in an attempt to stop the shaking. 

_‘This won’t get to you._ **_Do not_ ** _let this get to you. Just take care of it like you normally would.’_

She took a deep breath and released it. She latched her Katana blade on her hip and grabbed her helmet on her way out. The innkeeper gave her a bow, “Best wishes to you my lady! May you keep us all safe!”

* * *

After mounting her horse, Makoto rode north towards the camp. It wasn’t the first time Makoto dealt with bandits in the region. It was one of Clan Niijima’s duties to maintain order and peace within the land. More often than not she accompanied Sae, but since her duties took her elsewhere Makoto was used to handling these matters on her own. She had noticed recently that these bandit disputes became more frequent, more towns were requesting the aid of a Samurai and Makoto barely had any time to settle in her home before the next distress call came.

She took a left at the fork of the road, passing by tall trees as she entered the forest. The sky rumbled once more, but she ignored it this time and looked ahead. _‘The sooner this is done, the sooner I get to go home and rest.’_

It’s not that she was annoyed by all the villagers asking for help, she was more than willing to fight for those who couldn’t. But she was beginning to become weary of the increase of raids and attacks. People were getting desperate, the war had driven most from their homes, and most were just trying to survive in whatever safe haven they could find. The Chemdah province, her home and one of those safe havens, was not yet affected by the disasters and destruction of the war. Swarms of refugees stayed in the province, others came and went. All were easy picking for bandits. Bandits like the ones she was pursuing now.

In the distance of the treeline she could see the small town at the intersection of two roads. She slowed her horse down to a trot. _‘There you are.’_ Up ahead she saw that the center of the town laid at the crossroads, with structures occupying the four spaces in between the roads. Three simple hut structures to the upper right and left corner, along with the lower right spaces. The lower left space had a two story building, what she assumed was an inn, with a stable attached to the left flank. She took note that there were no horses occupying the stables.

_‘There must be a party out right now...probably the main force. I can thin their numbers if I take the remaining bandits here...But I won’t know for sure-’_

She was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. A startling _CRACK_ echoed in the forest. A single drop of rain hit her helmet. Then two on her gauntlet. Before Makoto knew it, the rain began to pour around her. She gripped the reins tighter, she wasn’t sure if she would either finish her assessment now or charge in while the raiding party was out. Or maybe she would wait another night, staking out the camp to accurately count their numbers.

Or perhaps she would succumb to her fatigue from a restless night and wait the storm out. Part of her wished to flee, but then another part of her remembered her duty. Save those who couldn’t defend themselves. Seek justice for the ones who died, like the family in the ditch. 

_‘No.’_ She dismounted her horse outside the town and marched forward. The bandits inside the smaller huts saw her approach and looked at her in disbelief. She would not waste a single day while there are victims like them on the road. 

_‘Not again.’_ She stopped in the center of the crossroads. One by one, the bandits inside the huts made their way out and approached their newcomer. She would not face the consequences of her inactions.

_‘Never again.’_ Makoto’s right hand reached across to her left hip, and she gripped the hilt of her blade. Her left foot planted behind her, she shouted. “Bandits terrorizing Shinboku Village, FACE ME!”

A flash of lighting. Another _CRACK_ rang through the air. She steadied her breathing.

She counted six bandits in front of her. _‘Left to right. A sword, a spear, and three more swords.’_ Some of them doubled over laughing, others eyed her up and down. The leftmost bandit started to make his way in front of her. “Now now little lady, let’s all just calm down-” He reached for Makoto’s shoulder. 

In one sweeping motion, Makoto sent his hand flying in the air. The bandit screamed and sank to his knees, clutching his left stump. Makoto took a step forward and plunged the sword down into his chest.

_‘It’s now or never!’_

She saw another bandit in front of her lunge at her with a spear, to which she simply stepped off to the left and struck down the bandit to the spear-wielder's side. Three swords remained. The middle bandit rushed up, sword in the sky, and struck diagonally. Makoto’s sword clashed with his, and she redirected his momentum as she spun around him. The bandit on the left was caught flat footed, his sluggish reaction couldn’t keep up as her blade plunged into his chest. She pulled the blade backward, firmly planting her feet before she dashed forward and slashed another bandit’s legs. He was slowly crawling away while Makoto focused on the last remaining bandit. His sword swinging wildly in the air, he screamed as he charged forward. His sword fell and clashed with Makoto, this time she timed her parry perfectly and allowed her to push back the attacker before delivering a swift horizontal slice.

_‘Just like always, see?’_ She thought to no one in particular as she walked over to catch up to the crawling bandit. She took a single stab to his back to end his suffering, and cleaned her blade. She heard something shout in the distance. She narrowed her eyes and in the dark she could make out a faint silhouette of a figure calling to something in the forest. The shrill call of a bugle rang out.

_‘The patrol!’_

_CRAACKKKKK!_

She centered herself back at the crossroads, her mind was racing. The patrol was sure to arrive on horseback, she needed something to...The spear! She raced over to one of the bodies and rolled it aside. Taking the spear she steadied her stance and waited. The sound of hooves along the mud grew louder, and she could see three figures on horseback drew near. And here she was, one samurai with just one spear.

_‘There isn’t much time...’_ She would have to take a chance. 

They passed the furthest houses ahead.

_‘Just one good strike… I just need one good strike....’_

A few meters away.

_CRAAAAACK!_

She gripped the polearm and swept it, left to right, in front of her hitting the left and middle horses causing the riders to collapse with their mounts. She dashed forward narrowly missing the horses before the last rider swung his club and struck against her ribs. She flew in the direction of the inn before she crashed down, her hand clutched her chest as she gasped for air. 

She had hit the first two riders, but didn’t account for the last rider hanging some meters behind them. Her mistake was a critical one. She brought herself on her feet, her helmet slipped off her head. She felt the slight breeze in tandem with the harsh rain against her hair. Her vision was partially obscured from the blood trickling down her face. She wiped it off with the same arm she held her sword. Her breathing was heavy, and her chest swelled in pain. She couldn’t stop seeing double.

As the fallen bandits tried to escape from the weight of their horses, the hammer wielding bandit marched on over to Makoto. She staggered as she made her way forward, and she grit her teeth. 

_‘Push through. A Niijima should ALWAYS push through.’_

She took stance, feet shoulder width apart with her left foot in front. Her elbows flared out, Katana pointed upwards and was tucked off to her right side. She watched a hammer swing right at her. 

Lightning cracked in the sky.

_‘Focus.’_

Side step. Lunge and strike between the ribs. Her head kept on spinning. She pulled back her sword, and the sky lit up once more. Her eyes widened. She tried to plant her foot, only for it to give way to the mud. 

_CRAAAACK!_

Another hammer swiped at her again, this time launching her sword off to her side and planted itself in the mud. She felt a fist connect with her face, causing her to crash down to the mud again. Her blade was just beyond her reach...if she could just… 

She crawled slowly, trying to regain some footing. Something to give her a chance to win. He heard the other two bandits laugh behind her. “Wait ‘til the others come back and see our catch.”

The other didn’t sound as enthusiastic. “We ought to kill her now, I bet she’s the bitch that killed our lookout group yesterday. Samurai like her are always trouble.”

She heard a scoff. “Idiot, Samurai like her are why we're so well off now! We take the spoils from _their_ messes!”

“Yeah, but from peasants! If word catches on that we captured a Samurai, they’ll come to us with a vengeance!”

“No they won’t, they’ll abandon this lost little Samurai,” he pushed her aside with a kick. “Someone else will take her place, because the bitch can’t even defend her lands.”

A different voice rang out in her head.

_“You’re a burden...You didn’t do a THING...A disgrace to the Niijima name!....”_

_“...Useless…”_

_CRAAAAAACK!_

She mustered whatever remaining strength she had left, her blade was just out of reach now. Inch by inch, she pulled her body forward. _‘I...I am NOT…’_

The bandit behind her laughed, “Look at the bitch go.” He walked past her and reached for her sword. As he reached for the hilt, his whole body twitched. Immediately his hand reached for his throat, a gurgling sound erupted and blood spewed from his lips.

Makoto saw her opportunity. Mustering whatever strength she had, she sprawled forward to her sword. With it in hand, she gave a guttural cry before cutting off the bandit’s head in one swift motion. As she stood up she could see the last bandit’s back as he was running away from the scene. A shadow leapt down from the inn and landed on the bandit, ending the escape there. Walking closer, she could see that the shadow was wearing a straw hat and… ‘ _Wait_.’

“You’re the traveler from the inn!”

He pulled his sword from the bandit’s body, turned around to face her and nodded. “Prepare yourself Lady Niijima, another party is on their way.” 

“How-?”

“I’ve observed the camp overnight; Two patrols were dispatched this morning. The other, I’m sure, will be arriving here shortly.”

She glanced over to where her helmet lay, half sunken in the mud. She grabbed it and shook some of the mud off before she reattached it on her head. She felt pressure ringing in her head but kept the straps tight, she needed her helmet secure as it may be the thing between life or death. She turned to the man, “What is your name?”

He eyed her suspiciously “...I’m Akira.”

“No last name?”

He shifted his attention outward. “Just Akira.”

“I’m Makoto. Makoto Niijima...And um…” Makoto took a step forward towards him. “Thank you, Akira”

He bowed his head. “Of course Lady Niijima...But the night isn’t over yet. Make your preparations now, we have a few minutes before they arrive.”

She gave a small nod, which she regretted immediately due to the vertigo. “How many are we dealing with? Where will they come from?”

Akira pointed down the western road, between the inn and one of the shacks. “That way, I spotted the group not too long ago on my way here.” Makoto took some steps forward to get a better view. Through the rain she could make out some carts loaded with barrels underneath the veranda of the shack. She jogged over to the cart, slightly wheezing with every step and tore open one of the lids. Explosive powder.

Makoto turned to signal Akira, only to see that she was right behind her. “We could use these.” Akira turned to meet Makoto’s eyes. She nodded, “Help me push this cart out there.” Slogging through the mud, the pair settled the cart just beside the road.

“I’ll settle myself on the roof of the inn, once they get in close enough I’ll hit the barrels.” Akira pulled out his bow and started to walk away before Makoto grabbed his arm. “Don’t miss.”

Akira looked up and ginned. “Don’t worry.” And with that he made his way to take position 

Makoto centered herself at the crossroads once again. Her chest hurt every time she took a breath, her head was still spinning. She was on her last legs and she knew it. Another horn echoed in the distance. She could hear a large party on horseback in the distance. Akira pulled out his bow and waited.

_CRRAAAACCKK!_

The noise of hooves crept closer and closer. She saw Akira raise his bow to the sky and drew the string back as he lowered his aim for the barrels. The party was in full view now, swords and spears raised while they shouted amongst each other. Makoto assumed her stance.

Akira released the arrow, and the barrels combusted in a flurry of sparks and splinter wood. Makoto shielded her face from the incoming shock, while the bandits and horses flew in all directions. Some tried to put out the fire consuming their body, others were attempting to drag themselves out from their fallen horses. Others were attempting to flee, and the rest attempted to charge the assault once more. Makoto’s left hand clutched her side and walked up to the remaining bandits. She held her sword with a death grip and prepared for another fight. 

She then watched Akira leap from the rooftop and landed on one of the bandits. Not a second later he got up and cut down the next. And then another with speed and efficiency Makoto had never seen before. His hand raised into the air and was then brought down, and she heard a sharp _SNAP._ A deep and dense fog had enveloped the northern road. Makoto heard panged screams and bodies crashing. She rushed up and waved rapidly to disperse the smoke in front of her. The fog couldn’t last long in the rain, but as soon as it had dispersed Akira stood tall amongst the bodies of eight bandits. She let out a sigh of relief and laxed her sword arm. She had just now realized that she was shaking.

Akira walked towards the men attempting to crawl away. Akira turned the bandit on his back, his knee pressed on his chest to keep him under. “Where’s your boss?”

“Go fuck yourself!”

Akira shook his head and plunged a knife into his shoulder. Akira twisted the blade, and a pained scream rang out.

“Who were you supposed to be meeting tonight?!” Akira growled.

“K-Kaneshiro! His name is Junya Kaneshiro!”

“Kaneshiro…” Akira looked off to the side for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the bandit.

“L-Let me go! I told you what you need to know, let me go!”

Akira said nothing in response. His blade slipped into the bandit’s throat. He looked over to Makoto who was struggling to stand straight. He rushed over and draped her arm around his neck. “Are you alright?”

Makoto nodded and placed her hand on his chest for a more stable support. She felt a gash on the robe, and her eyes went wide when she saw her hand covered in blood. “You’re bleeding.” She took three steps before she started to collapse. She fought to stay awake as Akira caught her, his voice seemingly distant and muted. She looked at the sky and saw that the rain subsided, the bulk of the storm passed. She had made it through the night, endured and did her duty in protecting the province.

_‘As a Niijima should.’_

She closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I got caught up in playing Ghost of Tsushima and well, I just really got engaged with the whole idea of having PTs in a feudal Japan and then boom: These pilot chapters. The story would have both Makoto and Akira (Switching to his other name here because why not), as the central figures of the story. Because of that, the chapters would be told from either Akira's or Makoto's perspective. Chapter 2 will shift towards Akira; So until then, Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another introduction chapter of the fateful encounter told from Akira's perspective.

_'The world is on a path towards ruin. Should you choose to, your rebellion of fate may overturn that ruin. What happens next will be left in your own hands.’_

_‘Once you have found the others and have harnessed the bonds forged from your allies, will you then be ready to seek me.’_

_‘Until then, I bestow upon you these gifts. Go forth and know that I will keep a close eye on your journey.’_

Akira jumped and looked around him. Dense brush of forest as far as the eye can see, the sun reaching its peak. No signs of danger loomed around him, nor did he sense anyone nearby. He strained his eyes, sweeping the area one last time before his eye color reverted back to silver and he relaxed. 

_'Another dream…’_ Akira rubbed the back of his head. He was getting tired of the repeated cryptic message. Concerns of who the long-nose was or what his intent was drowned out after three years of those cryptic nonsense came to him sporadically throughout the year. 

This most recent dream was one from three years prior, one that came with another ‘sense’. Another set of eyes that allowed him to see things that remained hidden from the sights of others. A set of eyes, Akira bargained, that was linked to the spiritual. At least that was his current theory, the long nosed man never took to explaining to him the details. Nor did he specify _what_ the _other_ gifts were. Throughout all his time on the road, Akira only had discovered only one other gift. The long nose man never did interject in his dreams since then.

Akira rose from his little patch of dirt, and slipped on his straw hat. His horse followed suit, picking himself up from his side to all fours. Dusting himself off with a shake, and waking himself with playful hops, Akira’s trusty companion was ready to move.“Come on Sora,” Akira said as he mounted. “We’re almost there.” 

* * *

Upon entering the town, he noticed a sense of unease. Looking around he saw sullen eyes and tight frowns. Some families scattered amongst them, all huddled together and looked lost. 

Among them was a scrawny man covered in rags from head to toe. He frantically begged for people’s attention.“Please! I need to find my brother! Someone!” The man’s cry fell upon deaf ears. People continued on their path, ignoring him, caught up in their own distress. Akira continued down the road, about to pass the cries before the man scurried over to Akira’s horse. “Excuse me traveler! Have you seen another man on the roads before you came? He had on a red headband and looks almost like me.” 

Akira shook his head, “I’m afraid not, I’m sorry.” The man shrank and cast his eyes down. “I should’ve known...ay Jin…” He wasn’t speaking to Akira anymore. The man was in his own world of worry, no doubt he was being slowly crushed by the possibility of his brother’s demise. Akira instinctually offered a sympathetic nod, to which he remembered that the brother wasn’t looking at him anymore. He flicked the reins and continued forward.

_‘If the bandits I tracked down are here...I can solve most of the town’s problems in one fell swoop...I just have to keep going.’_ Akira tried not to stop for anyone on his hunt. He didn’t want to get other people entangled in his already taxing journey, if he could just focus on the task ahead.

Akira tried not to stop for anyone. _‘If it were Mona…’_ He halted his horse. _‘Keep. Going.’_ He dismounted and turned back to the sullen figure on the road. Akira nudged his head. He met the man’s gaze through his hat. _‘Can’t help it can you?’_

“Tell me what happened.”

Immediately he sprang up to his feet. “You’ll help?!” 

“I’ll… see what I can do.” Akira replied with an even tone. He didn’t want to give the man too much of a false sense of hope.

He clasped Akira’s shoulders, “Thank you stranger! Thank you! I’m Tenshin!”

Akira patted Tenshin’s hand before taking it off his shoulders. “Where did you see your brother last?” 

He pointed to the woods. “He left to go see the roads up ahead, hoping to see where we could steal supplies from one of the bandit camps for our journey.”

Akira shook his head, “Your brother is a fool.”

Tenshin rubbed the back of his head, “Well yes...but we have no money to buy it ourselves. And, we’d be stealing from the stealers! Bah, ‘stealers’ is generous. The bastards are dogs and have no regard to human life! And we’re not fighters...”

A starving traveler led to desperate measures. In a way, they reminded Akira of himself and Mona. Going off into trouble with something bigger than them...well that would’ve been the sort of thing the two of them would do. Just as they would always find themselves in trouble, Akira would always take the hit so Mona wouldn't have to... Akira frowned. Now that he thought about it, it had been a long time since he promised that he would return. Too long.

Akira walked to his saddle and rummaged around one of the pockets before he felt the familiar bag and heard the faint jingle. He opened the purse and felt its content with his hand. Four coins. _‘Just enough.’_

Akira waved his hand and headed towards the inn. “Come on. I’ll take care of your food issue.”

* * *

After a brief lunch with Tenshin, an orange tinge crossed the sky. _‘Perfect.’_ Akira could use the night to his advantage. He had walked into the inn, looking to find some information of where exactly to look.

“Good evening!” 

“Good evening,” Akira nodded. “Could you possibly help a weary traveler in the right direction?” 

“Oh, long travel ahead of you?” 

_‘Not really...But I might as well go with the lie.’_ Akira nodded. “Yes I am. I plan on getting passage off the mainland.” 

_‘Okay, maybe a bit TOO much into the lie.’_

The innkeeper paid no mind to it. “Ah. Well I’m afraid that the roads ahead aren’t at all safe to travel. Bandits and looters and the worst kinds of people out and about.” Her face fell just like all the others outside. It would be reasonable to assume that those ‘worse kinds of people’ affected the whole town, and would be what caught Tenshin’s brother. 

“Can you tell me which roads to avoid? I don’t plan on staying here long, and I wish to avoid bandits at all costs.”

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “The people coming back from the attacks have said that they were ambushed around one of the nearby towns up the road-” 

Akira heard the sliding doors open and close behind him. The innkeeper looked over his shoulder past him, then her eyes went wide. She stepped off to the side and bowed to the new figure. “It is an honor to have you at this inn tonight, Lady Niijima.”

Akira turned to see a woman clad in armor. Armor, he noticed, that was typically worn by Samurai. Underneath the helmet and the chin and cheek guard he saw her face. Fair skin, cute little nose, and captivating red eyes. Red eyes that were now scrutinizing him. Her hand hovered over her sword as she approached the counter. She was...

_'Beautiful.’_ One voice said in his head. _‘DANGEROUS!’_ said another, _‘She finds out you’re a thief, you’re DONE!’_ Akira did his best to avoid any Samurai he came across, he’d rather avoid the headache that came along with samurai puffing their chest and pushing questionable people like him around. Not to mention that he was indeed a man with ‘questionable’ motives to some, lurking in shadows and striking from the unknown. ‘Questionable’ to those who fought face to face with their opponents. 

Some like the Samurai, and here a beautif-... _dangerous_ Samurai was in front of him, ready to strike. Akira bowed towards Niijima. _‘Just go along with it. Please just go along with it.’_ He prayed, hoping that she would just pay no attention to him as he attempted to pass off as a traveler.

“I’d like to speak about this town’s bandit problem.” She finally spoke. Concise and spoken with authority. She acted the part, and now her attention was shifted elsewhere for a moment. “Of course Lady Niijima! I can help you in that regard!” the innkeeper turned to Akira, “Like I said be careful out there.”

Akira didn’t waste another second. He gave another bow and slipped outside the inn. He leaned against the wall besides the door and listened. 

_“If you head up the road and take a left on the fork in the road.”_ Akira strained his ear and took mental notes of the directions. He assumed that all roads leading out from this town would be dangerous to go on, but now there was a good chance the main bulk of the force would be there. _“-find that they have taken up camp in the town at the crossroads.”_

_“-I’ll take care of the bandits at morning light.”_ This time the samurai spoke… _’Niijima’..._ He recalled some of the lectures his mother had given him. They were a strong family...He could remember bits and pieces of their history, yet-

Akira snapped out of his own daydream. _‘Focus. I have time to work before she does.’_ He found his horse and made his way into the woods. It didn’t take long for him to find the town turned bandit hideout, most of which he assumed were in the inn.

* * *

He took up a position on the cliff overlooking the town, just behind the inn. The forest behind him made decent enough cover so that he wouldn’t stand out in the night. Looking beyond the inn he saw three shacks… _’Storehouses maybe?’_

The hut to the left was busy, he watched as bandits went in and out of it carrying different crates. Underneath the veranda, he saw a large stationary cart with items he couldn’t make out from the distance. _‘Supplies housed there.’_

In the center he saw the building emit smoke, a warm glow was visible on the inside. Nothing particularly interesting, but Akira made a mental note of it anyways. 

Akira focused on the last hut. He squinted his eyes, the building was slightly damaged. Patches in the straw roof and a shattered sliding door. He could make out a distinct trail of blood from the road that led straight onto the front of the door. _‘Let’s see if you’re there...’_

Akira stood up and blitzed into the night, he hid behind cover before moving to the next. Always in a rapid succession and always in short distances, Akira stepped into the shadows and traversed as one. He circled around the town carefully avoiding all the lights and lookouts before he was in front of the dilapidated shack.

As he entered, a putrid stench defiled his nose. Akira let out a small gag before he took the end of his cape and covered his nose and mouth. Through watered eyes he saw five men around the room, their hands bound together. Some were laying on the floor in an uncomfortable position and gave no indication that they were even breathing. In the back left corner of the room he saw a body propped up against the wall, his head slumped and his eyes rolled back. 

“Jin? _Jin?_ ” Akira harshly whispered. He shook some of the bodies in hope he could get some kind of response. _‘Damn it, you could have at least asked what he LOOKED like.’_ He pushed the thought away. “Jin if you’re still breathing say something!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Akira noticed one of the slumped bodies stir. Akira rushed to his side and flipped over a scrawny frame and saw a man with cropped black hair. His right eye had been swollen shut, and there were large bruises on his torso and arms. “I’m Jin.” he slurred. 

“Why are they holding you here?” Akira propped him up.

“I tried to steal from the bastards...I got caught…”

Akira gave a breath of relief at the confirmation. “I’m here to let you out. Are any of the others alive?” Akira already knew the answer...but he had to ask anyways.

“No…” Jin grimaced. “We were supposed to be traded off in the morning but...I don’t think any of them are alive.”

_‘This could be the person I’m looking for…’_ Akira raised a hand to his chin. “Who were they meeting up with?”

“I don’t know…” Jin shrugged. “They never said, but it sounded urgent.”

“Listen, Jin.” Akira lowered his hand from his chin and put it on Jin’s shoulder. “I’m going to have to ask that you trust me on what’s about to happen. I need you to remain here so that I can uncover who their leader is.”

“No, NO! I don’t want to be left with these bastard dogs!” Jin wrestled with the restraints on his wrists and gave a pleading look to Akira, “Let me out of this damned place!”

“I promise that they won’t harm you. I’ll provide overwatch from a distance, I won’t let you out of my sight.” Akira’s irises glowed as he activated his third eye. Jin’s eyes went wide. “I have you marked,” Akira smiled “It is my shroud that will protect you from harm” 

“Y-You’re a spirit?!” Jin’s mouth agape, he shifted away from Akira and raised his hand in an attempt to ward him off.

“I’m here to wreak havoc upon the wicked.” Akira almost felt bad about toying with Jin’s superstitions, but he had learned that the facade of the supernatural gave way to a more promising cooperation. “Your brother had wished for your safe return as well. I aim to do just that.”

Jin sat up on his knees. “Tenshin sent you?” A breath of relief escaped Jin’s lips. 

Akira nodded his head. “He’s safe, and I promise you won’t die by the bandits. I just need your cooperation on this, they will lead me to the ones responsible and I aim to take care of them.”

Jin’s eyes scattered left to right, he gulped and clenched his teeth. “I can’t exactly refuse a spirit can I?...Alright... You’ve helped my brother, and I will do the same for you.” 

Akira smiled, letting his third eye shine once more. It was for a dramatic effect, one that Akira tended to use more than he’d care to admit. “I will be watching, once I have a name you will be freed immediately.” Akira stood and vanished in an instant leaving Jin in the dark, utterly dumbfounded. 

* * *

The hours flew by as Akira patiently waited. He watched as the sky had brightened slightly, but was shrouded by the smatter of grey storm clouds. Two groups of bandits exited the inn and saddled on their horses before heading in opposite directions of the road. _‘Raiding parties or patrols.’_ Akira noted and continued his stake out. Another few hours passed before Jin was shoved out of his makeshift prison. He was tied behind one of the rear horses of a caravan and dragged him through the mud as they marched forward. The sky was darkening, much to Akira’s satisfaction. _‘More time to work in the shadows.’_

He tailed the party up the winding roads before they halted at one of the hilltops. The trees were a bit more scattered, but they remained secure and structurally sound while towering above the hills. It was in close proximity to the road and the main encampment, dense shrubs practically concealed it from eyes that weren’t looking for it.

He jumped up and hoisted himself on a low hanging branch and continued to climb until he could see the eternity of the hilltop. Once he had settled, Akira heard the deafening clap of thunder. Not a second later, rain began to sweep over the forest. The group cursed and shifted uncomfortably but held their position on top of the hill. He turned his gaze outward, using his third eye and scanned through the forest. Towards the west Akira noticed another group approach; He leaned down and listened intently once the two parties converged. All in all, Akira had counted twelve bandits in total. 

“Where’s the boss? Wasn’t he supposed to come in with you?” A bandit walked forward with Jin in tow behind him.

A larger figure from the newly arriving party dropped down from his horse and spoke. “He’s in a different region right now. He sent us to collect.”

“Hmpf. Well he’ll be pleased to know we’re continuing our advance like he wanted.” The bandit pushed Jin towards the new party. “But tell him to actually show the next time he wants a meeting.”

The large bandit looked at Jin, then gave a disinterested look. “The hell is this?” 

“What? Boss said he wanted new bodies, right? Well we got one here.”

“Does he know anything about the lands?” The large bandit questioned. “About the towns, or the samurai that live here?” 

The bandit that held onto Jin tilted his head to the side. “The fuck does that matter?” 

The large enforcer tightened his stance and frowned. “That’s what matters to the boss! The whelps are fucking useless if they don’t give us information!” He walked over to Jin, pulled his hair so that Jin was facing him. “What do you know about the samurai that live on these lands?”

“N-nothing! I don’t know anything, I-I was just passing through the region!” Jin cried.

“See! This piece of shit doesn’t help us at all, and this is all you brought? You’re lucky boss didn’t come you dumbass!”

“Fuck you, you-”

A piercing sound of a horn interrupted the conversation. Akira turned his head towards the direction it came from.... _’The camp!’_

“The hell was that?” the enforcer reached for his club, on high alert. 

“Our camp’s under attack, we need to head back!”

“Kill this one and go take care of it.” The leader walked back over to his horse and signaled his men to move back to the road from where they came.

The other leader looked at Jin with a wide smile. Out of fear, Jin scooted backwards as the bandit unsheathed his sword and started to swing wildly in the air- each swing just barely missed his feet. The bandit would be at least two heads taller than Akira, he would have to be the first one to go. Behind him there would be a pair with their arms crossed, watching eagerly for Jin’s disembowelment. The remaining three bandits tended the horses - ready to mount once their business was concluded. 

Akira pulled out his bow and shot three arrows in rapid succession on the large bandit. No longer risking another second of Jin’s safety, Akira lept of the branch with a blade in each hand. Akira sent a crushing force on top of the towering bandit and stabbed him once. Then twice. Two blades sunk deep into his shoulders as the tower toppled. In one swift motion, Akira pulled both blades out of the body and continued his momentum and slashed through the pair of bandits in front of them. 

The remaining three bandits abandoned their horses and rushed towards Akira. The lead bandit opened with a diagonal slash, to which Akira parried the blade and rotated counterclockwise underneath it. As Akira finished his rotation, he stabbed the bandit on his right hip with his tanto. Akira abandoned his smaller blade as the remaining two bandits ran up to him. The pair attempted to attack both at Akira’s sides - the one on the left thrusted high, while the one on the right swept low for his legs. Akira blocked the sweeping sword but his upper left torso was stabbed; The bandit’s attack was delayed a second from each other.

“Agch!” Akira kicked the right bandit out with an aggressive force, then dug his katana into the arm of the bandit that dealt his wound. The bandit let go of his sword and walked backwards as Akira pushed the sword outwards, his glowing yellow eyes burned with each step. After the fifth step, Akira pulled his katana away and slashed the bandits chest. Akira faced off with the last bandit, he watched as the bandit’s bones shook. His eyes darted from his dead comrades to Akira, then to Akira’s blade. He took small, uncertain steps forward. _‘He’s trying to figure out what to do next.’_ Akira laughed internally. The final bandit finally leapt forward but did so with apprehension, Akira took this to his advantage and simply rushed forward as well. The bandits eyes grew wide and attempted to readjust, but by then Akira’s sword cut diagonally through his chest, then he cut across the body, and finally swept upwards. The bandit took three steps forward before he collapsed headfirst into the mud.

Akira turned around and stabbed a bandit attempting and failing to stand. From his body, Akira retrieved his short sword and wiped it along his robes. He then swiped his katana between his bicep and forearm, both pressed together against the blade acting as a makeshift rag, and returned it to his sheath.

With his tanto in his left hand, he walked up to Jin whose face was still white and mouth agape. “Y-You cut them all down! So fast...I didn’t even see...like a ghost...”

Akira gave a small laugh, then winced at the pain in his shoulder. “Come on, you need to get out of here, your brother is waiting in the town.”

“What about you? What will you do?” Jin asked as he was freed from his restraints. In the heat of the moment, Akira didn’t even bother to spare one to ask questions of who exactly their boss was. He had overlooked one of the most vital information of his search, and he slapped himself for it. “I’m going back to their main encampment.” He stated, then a memory flashed in his head. Beautiful and deadly red eyes. _‘It’s morning! She must be why the horn sounded!’_ Part of him cursed again. She was samurai, but against a whole group...Maybe she brought help?...He prayed that there was someone left that he could question to further his personal investigation.

“Go back to the town, all the bandits endangering the roads will be retreating back to their camp. I will go help the samurai that’s there now.”

Jin’s face grew with a mix of surprise and excitement. “There’s a samurai here?” 

“Yes, and I’d wager she’s the one fighting them now. I must go support her.” Akira turned to Jin and grinned, “To fulfill my duty as Yokai and bring justice to the evils on the lands.” Akira glowed his eyes for added effect and disappeared with the shadows.

* * *

As he reached the ridgeline overlooking the camp, Akira counted several bodies slain and scattered on the crossroads. He even made out some horses and riders attempting to escape from their mounts. The samurai was face down in the mud, crawling for her sword and a bandit was creeping closer towards her. Akira had to act _NOW._

Akira lept from the ridge and landed on the straw roof of the inn. He took out his three remaining throwing knives and threw them one by one. Two had landed on the upper back, and one managed to lodge itself in the back of the bandits neck. The samurai reached for her sword, and with a guttural scream, she swiftly decapitated the towering bandit. 

The remaining opposition cowered, turned their backs and attempted to flee. Akira unsheathed his two blades, one at his side and a shorter one on his back, and sailed through the air before he landed and swiftly killed the bandits. 

“You’re the traveler from the inn!” 

Akira grimaced. He needed to shift the attention off of him, and fast. “Prepare yourself Lady Niijima, another party is on their way.”

“How-?”

“I’ve observed the camp overnight; Two patrols were dispatched this morning. The other, I’m sure, will arrive here shortly.”

She nodded and made her way towards her helmet. Upon affixing it on her head, Akira noticed her gaze on him. “What is your name?” she inquired.

Akira didn’t want to be associated with a samurai, or others in general for three reasons. Giving up his name would betray two of those. 

“...I’m Akira” he said after his initial hesitation. He didn’t want to stick around to other people, his first name was the only thing that he was willing to give. And giving it to a samurai who could possibly arrest and kill him for being a thief? _‘Playing with fire Akira…’_

Her head tilted “No last name?”

Akira took a sharp intake of air. Memories swirled in his head, memories associated with his family. 

_“-how could you do this! What have you done!”_

_“-and now you are hereby to be sentenced guilty for the murder-”_

He turned his head away from her, “Just Akira.”

She pursed her lips. “I’m Makoto. Makoto Niijima…And um.” She took a step closer towards him. “Thank you, Akira.”

Akira bowed his head. _‘Thank_ **_you_ ** _for not pressing further.’_ he thought. “Of course Lady Niijima...But the night isn’t over yet.” Akira rolled his shoulders, his left was still in some pain but he pressed on. “Make your preparations now, we have a few minutes before they arrive.”

She nodded in agreement. “How many are we dealing with? Where will they come from?”

Akira scanned the region with his third eye. On the western road between the inn and storehouse, he spotted a faint yellow glow that was approaching their position. “That way,” Akira pointed “I spotted the group not too long ago on my way here.” He stated as a matter of factly, hoping she would buy into his lie.

Her eyes darted from side to side before she settled on something around the storehouse. She jogged over with a slight limp, before she focused on the cart underneath the veranda. Akira followed behind, and watched as she pried open one of the barrels. Explosive barrels. “We could use these,” Akira turned his head and saw that she was of the same thought.

_‘A sharp eye and a sharp mind.’_ Akira thought as Makoto strained, “Help me push this cart out there.” The two pushed the cart just close enough to the road without it being obvious. Akira pulled out his bow, “I’ll settle myself on the roof of the inn, once they get in close enough I’ll hit the barrels.” 

She grabbed his arm, red eyes examining him. “Don’t miss” was her only reply.

Akira grinned, “Don’t worry.” and climbed his way up the inclined roof. He heard another horn and a large set of hooves in the distance. As he gripped his bow in his left hand, pain shot up through the entire arm. Akira tightened his grip, and tried to find his resolve. _‘Don’t disappoint the lady.’_ He raised his bow up into the air. _‘And…’_ Pulling back the drawstring, he lowered his aim until it found its way onto the explosives. _‘Now!’_

His arrow flew forward and found its mark. A large explosion erupted, and scattered their remaining opponents. As some attempted to get up, Akira decided to act first. He leapt from the building and cut down three bandits in rapid succession. He reached into one of his pouches and threw down a smoke bomb. He weaved in and out of the remaining bandits before he made sure he had left one for questioning. 

With some...coaxing with a knife Akira was able to get a name out of him: Kaneshiro. _‘Another step forward...but I doubt this is nearing its end.’_ Akira sighed and killed the bandit. 

Turning over to Makoto, he noticed how she was losing her balance every step she took. He rushed over to her side and propped Makoto up, and allowed her to lean into him. “Are you alright?” Akira asked.

She nodded and tried to further support herself by placing one of her hands on his chest. The exact spot where he had been stabbed. He hissed a breath and she had taken notice. She pulled her hand away and revealed the blood on her hands. She staggered another step. “You’re bleeding…” 

She slipped and started to fall, Akira caught her and gently lowered her down. Her eyes were staring into the sky. “Makoto! _Makoto_ ! Hey come on, stay awake!” Akira yelled. All those words seemed to fall upon deaf ears though, and she slipped into unconsciousness. He leaned over and tried to hear if she was still breathing. After a few unsettling seconds, he let out a breath of relief to find that she was still alive. _‘I don’t have much time.’_ He berated himself for not arriving sooner, perhaps a day or even an hour could have made all the difference. One unnecessary casualty was the price that paid for his slow action.

The rain had subsided and left behind a thief and a samurai in the middle of a mass grave site. He looked down at Makoto, who was clinging on to her life. He picked her up in his arms and walked forward. _‘What a mess you’ve made Akira…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for planning out the story, it would switch between Makoto's and Akira's perspective as the events unfold. However this chapter just serves as an introduction to Akira, and recalls the events of their meeting from his own perspective. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

_“Makoto...Run!”_

_Her father was face down into the mud, trying to crawl towards the house where a weeping Makoto hid. A smear of blood trailed behind him. “Run! Run NOW!” He shouted again, his voice rivaling the thunder that boomed in the sky. She shook violently, looking down from the second story window of their home, her feet froze in place and refused to move._

_CRAAAACKKK!_

_She saw the glint of a sword raised high in the air come crashing down into her father’s back. She bit down on her sleeve to prevent herself from screaming out loud, the only thing escaping her lips were her muted cries._

* * *

_The day of the funeral was quiet. Clear skies, and not a single cloud in sight. Makoto’s eyes were bloodshot from crying. She had wept away all her tears the night before, so none came that morning. Instead Makoto kept to the silence, her face sullen while waiting for the precession. Eiko nudged her on the side, “They’re all waiting outside…” Makoto took in a deep breath and remained stationary. She felt a pair of arms embrace her and squeezed her tight. Makoto closed her eyes and returned the hug from her childhood friend. “Thank you Eiko.”_

_All of the families that were in the region, and from beyond, came to pay their respects and to pledge their assistance to the two remaining Niijimas, should they ever need it. She remembered a few of the families as she walked up the steps to her father’s pyre._

_“Your father will be missed by all.” Sensei Madarame bowed his head._

_“If you ever need help, Clan Okumura is always at your side.” Kunikazu Okumura and his young daughter gave sympathetic nods._

_“Your father protected others above all else...a true Samurai.” Takeharu Kirijo’s face remained stoic, but his eyes did not betray his gloom._

* * *

_“Where are you going sis?” Makoto asked as she watched Sae fasten her straps. “Uncle found Dad’s killer. I’m going with him.”_

_Makoto’s eyes went wide. “Really? Who was he?”_

_“Some no-name Ronin that had a grudge against Dad. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Uncle found him.”_

_“Should I come with?”_

_Sae’s eye twitched. “No Makoto, you stay here. You haven’t been taken out of the lands yet, you don’t have experience.”_

_“Because you won’t take me! You’ve always been out!”_

_“You’re right.” Sae stood up and glared at her. “I’ve been out because I’ve been_ **_busy_ ** _fulfilling the role that father_ **_left behind._ ** _” She walked past her sister. “If I had you come along now, you'd slow us down. You would just be a_ **_burden_** _.”_

* * *

_Makoto sighed and slumped on the table next to her bound books and scrolls. It had been months after Sae and her uncle found the killer and brought him to justice...But despite all that, the two were never the same again. Sae had become more distant, always driving the point of rising up to the position of Samurai, to fill in the roles that were left behind by her father. She pushed Makoto harder each and every training session, gave her mountains of texts to study, tested her in every way possible. It always seemed like it was never up to Sae’s standards. Never up to the standards for the Niijima name..._

* * *

She awoke with the sunlight beaming down in her face. Her hand instinctively went to her forehead where she felt that it had been wrapped in bandages. She sat up and found herself in the familiar room. _‘I’m back at the inn…’_ She stood and took a few careful steps. So far all seemed well. She was fatigued, but she was able to stand. Looking down, she had noticed she had a new set of garments, her old set from the night before in a pile across the room. Makoto grimaced as she saw the stains of grime and mud with splotches of blood. _‘A lasting example of your performance.’_ She shook her head.

Once she figured she was decent enough she left her room and saw the innkeeper and approached her. “Ah, good morning Lady Niijima! Thank you for taking care of the bandits, the town feels a lot safer now that we can travel the roads with some peace of mind!”

_‘Right. The bandits. The thief…’_ It was coming back to her. She had worked with a man who moved around like a thief in her moment of weakness. _‘I let my focus slip for one second and it cost me.’_ She could already hear the tone of disapproval from Sae. She was adamant that Makoto should always have the upperhand, and even more adamant that any and all outlaws should never be given the time of day. Thieves, bandits, traitors, they were all the same in her eyes and they would need to be punished accordingly. If Sae was here there would be no doubt that she would’ve tried to kill him. But Sae wasn’t there, and that thief had saved her life.

_‘Akira helped me…’_

“Um, would you happen to know if the traveling man is still here in the inn?”

The innkeeper shook her head. “I’m afraid not my Lady. Last I saw him, he was carrying you in while you were still unconscious. He said he wandered too far off into the forest and saw you valiantly defeat the entire bandit camp singlehandedly before you passed out from the exhaustion. Must have been a sight to behold."

_‘All lies...I was weak, I was-’_

“Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” Makoto asked before she continued her line of thought.

“No my Lady. If I were to guess, he must’ve departed once he saw that the roads were safe thanks to you.”

Makoto looked away. A thief with some semblance of honor, Makoto regretted not having the opportunity to find and thank him properly. Maybe it was for the better, she would have risked the idea that she had in her head that he was a good person fighting for others. Just like father had done.

_'_ _Well, maybe not exactly like father.’_

“Excuse me my lady,” a new figure entered the inn. “I have a message from you. Lord Toranosuke has requested your presence at your estate.”

_‘Uncle is here?’_ He had summoned Sae and the other vassals in the region almost two weeks ago... With the rising influence in the east, Makoto had no doubts the meeting was meant to plan their next course of action.

“Thank you, I’ll make my way back now.”

* * *

Makoto strolled past the gates of the estate, to her left were the stables that were occupied by two other horses. _'_ _Sae must be back home too’._ She dismounted and guided Nobu into the stable. She took a mental note of her mannerisms, _‘Head up. Fix that limp on your right leg. Don’t make the obvious wince at the pain in your chest when you breathe.’_ She made her way up the steps and entered the main building slipping in through the sliding doors. 

She walked into the familiar sight of the sitting room. A low table at the center with tatami mats at the sides. Wooden panels covered the ceilings and walls, giving it a more warm feeling. Scrolls made of silk were hung around the interior, most depicting various landscapes that Makoto’s mother seemed to enjoy. She turned and leaned over to her right, and peered into the kitchen hall where she saw one of the caretakers preparing dinner. “Excuse me Kayo.” The caretaker turned, and upon seeing Makoto she bowed. “Ah, Lady Niijima! I’m glad you made it back home safe, I trust your travels went well?”

Makoto gave a half smile. “Well enough Kayo.” She returned the small bow. “Do you happen to know where my uncle is?” 

Kayo gestured down the hall to Makoto’s left. “He’s been outside all night, you might find him next to your mother’s old garden. I’m not sure where you can find your sister though.”

_‘Not sure if I want to face her in this state.’_

Makoto sighed. “Thank you Kayo.” She knew she would have face Sae at some point during the night, and part of her wished they would get this over with. She could already hear the lecture she would receive if Sae caught any suspicions of Makoto’s injuries. Makoto’s crushing dread grew the more she thought about it. Yet another part of her hoped that she would at least see Makoto did her duty, that she overcame the odds and won...albeit with alittle help. A small hope, she knew.

She walked outside and traveled along the familiar stone pathway flanked with green bushes every fourth step. The pathway ran parallel with a small stream that flowed through a pond in her mother’s old garden. There, underneath the towering maple tree, sat her Uncle Yoshida in full Kamishimo. His white Kimono and Hakama trousers underneath his gold Kataginu vest contrasting with the red maple leaves. The crest that was woven into the Kataginu was a black circle that had branched out in stripes representing the sun. To his side rested the large two-handed Odachi sword that he often had to carry around by hand, as he was not able to secure it on his hip. He stared at his own reflection in the pond lost in thought until Makoto approached him. “Lord Toranosuke.”

Tora smiled and stood up, “Lady Makoto. I hear you’ve been taking care of the lands alone while your sister was away.”

“Yes uncle, there have been a number of attacks these past few weeks but nothing I couldn’t handle on my own.” 

Tora nodded his head in approval, “To do what is right at all times- this is what I would expect from you, well done. I apologize to have kept your sister away for too long, but it was urgent.” Makoto waved her hand, “It’s alright uncle. But if I may ask, why have you come back with Sae?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Watch your tone Lady Niijima, make sure that you do not upset the good graces of your Daimyo while he is your guest.” Makoto rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “A Daimyo must learn not to upset the lady while he stands on my estate.”

“The estate in which the lands belong _to me.”_ The two stood off, eyes fierce and stances prepared for a fight. For a few brief seconds, neither had spoken a word until Tora broke first.

He gave a warm smile and laughed, and Makoto placed a hand over her mouth and laughed with him. Their mock ‘conflicts’ were reminiscent of an old memory of when Tora was visiting Makoto's father when she was just a young girl. 

She couldn’t remember what the purpose of the visit was, but what she did remember is how she stood at the head of the steps leading into the building. Her wooden sword was drawn and her foot planted as she dared Tora to enter, and gave her fiercest Niijima glare she could muster. Her father was still inside and unaware Tora was outside, affixed in a duel to the death with a fierce Mako. He had only heard Tora’s shrill cry and rushed outside, blade in hand. What he had found was Tora sprawled out on the steps playing dead while a giggling Makoto raised her weapon in the air, emerging victorious. This informal tradition carried on, and in her late youth and early teen years, she eventually was under the tutelage of both her father and her uncle in the arts of combat. Everytime her uncle came to visit, their greetings were both a sparring match and a lesson all in one. It was only when Makoto had started carrying real weapons and was capable of being Samurai did they shift to a mock stand-off as they had just done now. 

Tora motioned over with his hand, “Walk with me.” The two made their way out of the garden and left the residence via the rear gate of the estate. They followed a winding stone path up the hills into the trees in silence. Under normal circumstances, Makoto would enjoy taking the quiet moments for herself. However she was with Tora, and he had remained unusually quiet. Makoto saw him attempt to form his next words by watching Tora repeat the same sentence silently. 

He turned his head to face Makoto directly. “I have decided. I am to take our forces and march up north and offer support to the Kirijos” 

Makoto’s heart sank. “You’re entering the war?”

Tora nodded his head. “The Oda are relentless. Lord Takeharu Kirijo has personally asked for our assistance in defending their home; you understand why I agreed, don’t you?”

Makoto gave a solemn nod. “The Kirijos are our oldest allies...They supported us for generations like when Kouetsu Kirijo helped Grandfather Takeda crush the rebellion caused by the lower Samurai families.” Tora nodded his head in approval. “You’ve been keeping up with your studies of our histories. That’s good! Our family ties are a strong one- now that the Oda threaten their region, it is our duty to assist our allies.” Makoto nodded. In almost every text she read, if one family was to be threatened the other would come at their beck and call as they had in generations past.

The two continued on the stone path that led them up into the hills of the forest. “Before we leave, your sister and I have come to say goodbye,” Tora stated “and to pay our respects to the dead.” 

Makoto winced, “I-Is she there now?”

Tora noticed her apprehension and placed a hand over her shoulder. “You can’t run away from her forever. She is your sister.”

“Doesn’t always feel like that.” Makoto hugged herself with one arm.

Sae’s voice rang inside her head, _“A burden.”_

The two had reached the top of the hill and made their way over to her father’s gorinto stone grave marker. The large gravesite was enclosed by a stone perimeter, rows of gorinto grave markers that signified the different generations of Niijimas. She once attempted to read each name on each gorinto asking her caretaker Kawakami the history of each one of her ancestors, of their accomplishments, their legacy. The endeavor started from sunrise, and when Makoto was satisfied the sun had reached its peak. From the large maple tree that gave shade to the right portion of the gravesite, she saw the glistening lake below and the calm forest just beyond that. Makoto recalled her memories of the lake; Days of long and joyous visits echoed with laughter with her family as a child, to the more somber days of silence that Makoto would carry buckets of water from the lake to clean the graves of her father and mother.

Makoto's eyes found Sae at the end of the grave at the edge that overlooks the lake. Unlike Tora she was clad in armor, the other part of the set that Tora had gifted the both of them. However, Sae had taken the liberties of changing the colors, opting for mixes of greys, blacks, and yellow trimmings. Sae turned around and looked to Tora then at Makoto. 

Once Sae’s eyes had reached her, Makoto briefly seized up. It looked as if Sae was inspecting her sister, and Makoto instinctually paused for her assessment, not wanting to show signs of discrepancies. “Makoto,” Sae gave a curt nod and made room for her and Tora. Makoto released a breath. “I’m sure uncle has already told you the situation.” Sae said in a flat tone.

_‘Nice to see you too, sis. I mean it’s only been almost two weeks since I saw you last.’_ Makoto nodded. _‘Not that it made a difference if you were here or not.’_

“Uncle plans to support the Kirijos to resist the Oda’s attempt to conquer the region.” Makoto stated. 

“To think it would come to this.” Tora shook his head and clasped his hands.

“It’s not at all that surprising.” Sae crossed her arms. “This is all because the Shogun is a weak and spineless leader, and now the clans are taking advantage of his incompetence.”

“I won’t disagree that the Shogun’s authority has declined in recent years.” Tora rubbed his forehead in exasperation. 

Sae scoffed, “As if he had any to begin with. If you had listened to me years ago we would have already seen the end of this conflict.” Sae uncrossed her arms. “With the combined power of our regions and Kirijo’s, we would have no doubt swiftly ended our biggest threat in the east.”

“I’m sure uncle would have wanted to avoid endangering as many lives as possible.” Makoto politely interjected.

Sae snapped back to Makoto. Makoto felt herself shrink under Sae’s piercing gaze. “What a childish notion Makoto. Sometimes you need to do whatever it takes to win. No matter the cost.”

“Thats-!”

Tora held up his hand, “Shhh…” He listened in, turned towards the dark ends of the edges of the grave. Makoto followed suit and observed the edges of the forest. Sae drew both her katana and tanto. Silence enveloped the air around them. 

From the shadows, came a wave of black clad assassins with swords brandished. Sae yelled as she charged in and attacked the assailants head on. All attempted to strike her down, a slash, a thrust, but all were deflected as Sae weaved through their blades with both of her own. Sae found use in using her Daisho in tandem, and took full advantage of both blades. She blocked one sword with her katana, while simultaneously side-stepping to a better position and cut down the assassin with her short sword. One always moved in tandem with the other. Set up the attack with one blade, and execute the strike with the other. She was in the perfect position to utilize them both, as she swiftly cut down the attackers one by one. Swift. Dignified. Ferocious.

To her left, Makoto saw more figures rustling in the trees and formed a defensive stance. The pain in her bruises hadn’t fully subsided, but she pushed that off to the side for now. If she played it smart, she wouldn’t have to overexert herself. She grabbed a small pot that held smoking incense. Another set of assassins emerged from the forest, Makoto deflected the first attack overhead. She threw the smouldering incense at her assailant’s face. As he screamed and clutched his face, Makoto swept his legs and slashed through the second one’s torso in one connecting motion. 

As the third tried to step over his fallen team, Makoto heard Tora shout as he shoved into the assassin. He grabbed another by the throat, picked him up and slammed him down into the ground. Tora’s size made his enemies mistake him as a jovial, fat old man. However, those that knew him knew better than to underestimate him. Although Tora’s bright and warm personality was true, he proved time and time again that miscalculating his prowess and strength in battle would be a fatal one. Makoto watched as he took control over the fight; Tora used his strength to push off enemies as he deflected their attacks. He continued this pattern to funnel in his enemies in a position he found more favorable. If he needed to readjust, he would reset the playing field to his favor. To further hold that advantage, Tora favored the larger Odachi sword. Any who attempted to get close would either fall by the reach of his blade, or by the sheer force of Tora’s strength. 

Makoto focused on her last assailant, she gave a feint to which he reacted by raising his sword to block. Makoto lunged forward and landed her sword right through his stomach. Blood stained the cloth covering his face and he fell down onto the ground.

The forest was quiet again, save for the sound of panting breaths of three samurai. Sae walked over to one of the assassins and pulled off the cloth covering his lower face. Sae peered closer and her face soured. “I recognize this one.” She backed away slightly as Tora approached, she pointed at the Kamon crest on his sleeve. “He’s one of the lower Samurai families...But he belongs to a completely different region than ours." 

Makoto rushed up. “That’s...That’s not right! How could a Samurai do something as disgraceful as sending assassins to our home?”

Sae’s nose twitched. “Makoto, we’re in the middle of a civil war where there’s been nothing _but_ disgrace and chaos. I don’t see how this is at all surprising.” Her words were akin to that of a teacher scolding her student who was supposed to know the obvious answer. But this concept twisted the ideal image of what the warrior class was supposed to be. Samurai were meant to uphold justice and honor above all else...not go behind and stab their kin in the back. 

“It seems your theory holds some merit after all, uncle.” Sae turned towards Tora as she cleaned her blades and sheathed them. Tora gave a grave nod. “What theory?” Makoto inquired.

“I believe that there’s a new threat looming, one outside of the war. They sow seeds of dissent among some of the provinces that ultimately spell out disaster for the samurai presiding over the region.” Tora clenched his fist in the air. “They either target the citizens,” he waved over the dead bodies, “or they send in assassins; it seems they’re goal is to weaken a Daimyo's influence on their region by killing off their vassals.”

Makoto brought her hand to her chin. “Is it from the Oda?” 

Tora shook his head, “My reports tell me that he is having similar problems now in his own territories that he conquered. Some have noted a pattern that a large increase of bandits in the region is a good sign that it is being targeted.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “U-um, we’ve been having more trouble recently along the border with bandits. For the past week in fact…” It was Sae’s turn to be caught by surprise. She glanced away from Makoto and muttered something to herself.

Tora’s jaw clenched. His eyes shifted as he thought. He finally looked over to Makoto, “You are to ride to Castle Gekkoukan, I don’t want you staying in the estate while your sister and I are gone.”

_‘What?!’_ Makoto’s mouth was agape. “I can take care of myself!”

“Makoto, you need to stay somewhere safe until the battles have settled down, and the war is over.” Tora insisted. 

Makoto stomped her foot, “What about you two? They’re not just after me! What about you? What about sis?”

Sae snapped, “Stop thinking like a child Makoto! These are dangerous foes. This enemy isn’t the type to openly present itself, they’re not so distinguishable like the crooks we have faced.”

“I-” Makoto started before she was interrupted by Sae as she pointed her finger at Makoto.

“And don’t think for a second I haven’t noticed your bruises, the damages on your armor. It seems you had difficulty with the crooks- you can’t possibly believe you can go up against someone this dangerous! I didn’t say anything because I assumed you’ve learned your lesson, but it’s clear to me that you’ve learned _nothing!"_ Her volume escalated the more she went on.

“Sae-” Tora attempted to stop his niece, but she continued anyway. 

“Just for once just _listen_ and _stop being such a nuisance_!"

Sae retracted her hand and snapped out of her fervor. “I...I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” Her eyes found a paled Makoto frozen in place. “I-...Please just listen to uncle, this isn’t something you can solve.” Her eyes cast down to the tombstones of the late Niijimas. “I’m going to go prepare for the travel up north. I’ll send some of the caretakers to dispose of the bodies.” And with that Sae left Makoto, appalled at what had just unfolded. _‘I just wanted you to be safe…’_

Tora shot Sae a disapproving glance as she left and approached Makoto. “She doesn’t mean what she says. Although she never says it, she does care for you. She wants to make sure nothing happens to you... And this is for the best. We still have the Kirijos at Castle Gekkoukan, I know they will still have our backs. That’s why we have allies: They’re the ones that keep us steady, and are what we can rely on when the world doesn’t seem to make any sense.”

Despite the warm gesture, Makoto wasn’t hearing any of it. Her mind raced with the words that were on repeat in her head. 

> _“...A burden…”_
> 
> _“...You’ve learned_ **_nothing!_ ** _...._

Ever since her father had died, she had always tried her hardest to do her own duty. She fought, she bled, she gave every waking moment in the sake of her family’s name. She clenched her fists. _‘Burden? Child?! A Nuisance?!’_ Makoto’s blood was boiling now. Here was a danger that was right in front of them! Why wouldn’t Makoto bring those responsible to justice? Wasn’t it in her duty- her family’s **legacy** to uphold justice and honor?

Makoto’s internal cogs shifted to the threat at hand. She tried to recall Tora’s words. _‘They either sent bandits or assassins, and here they had tried to send both- and failed.’_ Whoever was after the clans had a particular distaste for the Niijimas...and they had used some of the Samurai to carry out their will; some of the lesser families sure, but Samurai nonetheless. 

Makoto wrinkled her nose. Sae was right. They were indeed dangerous as well as they were resourceful. _‘Think. Where do I start with this…’_ Memories of the night before resurfaced. Amidst the rain and the thunder she recalled hearing a name before she passed out, _‘Kaneshiro’_. It would be a long shot, but if he was the bandit’s leader, the one who controlled the groups causing trouble in the regions…maybe she could figure out who exactly ordered him to do so. Bandits were never that organized and never had much of a plan outside pillaging. There had to be a higher figure pulling the strings.

Makoto's rage shifted from the patronizing remarks to the assassins that made an attempt at their life. Despite Sae’s stubbornness...she was still her family. Makoto eased slightly at the sight of her parent’s gravestones. Losing her parents was painful enough, but she couldn’t bear to think of losing the family she had left…even if Sae was a bit of a hardass sometimes. And they had the nerve to attack them at her family’s home. Their _gravesite._

She was willing to take the gamble and set out for their newfound enemy. _‘Whoever’s responsible, I_ **_will_ ** _find them. And I will make them regret threatening my family…’_

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Makoto watched as Sae and Tora left the estate at dawn. Sae barely looked at her. “Makoto I-...” She paused for a moment then shook her head. “Keep your guard up,” was the only thing Sae uttered before she rode off ahead. Makoto watched her leave, and silently reaffirmed her mission. _‘I will get to the bottom of this. I WILL uphold the Niijima name.’_ Makoto took off in the opposite direction, back to the town she was in just a few days prior. 

Tora’s words rang true. _“That’s why we have allies: They’re the ones that keep us steady, and are what we can rely on when the world doesn’t seem to make any sense.”_

She needed allies, and since she couldn’t rule out the possibility that some of the other Samurai families might be conspiring against her. A bizarre idea spawned in her head as she tried to sleep last night. She was going to make one of the most unlikely person her ally. It was a stretch, but she was going to fight an enemy that didn’t present itself and they shared the same enemy.

This too was a long shot...but would she still be alive if Akira was just a lowly thief? She believed that he had some semblance of honor in his heart...and that was all she had to go off of. Another gamble, but Makoto was willing to take the risk. After all if it all worked out, two heads solving a case would be better than one.

She spurred her horse, hoping she could catch Akira before his trail went cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira collected and threw away the bloodied bandages, the second set he had gone through in the past twenty-four hours. The stitching had broke in his slumber, and after he redressed his wounds, he took inventory of his supplies. “Used my last smoke bomb last night...four arrows left...the only two throwing knives left are so dull they might as well be blunt weapons...little food and now even less medical supplies.” He sighed and cinched his bag. 

He had secluded himself in the forest for some time after he brought Niijima back into the inn and brought the town’s healer. A precaution. Although the two had just worked together, Akira didn’t want to stick around when she would wake up and possibly reprimand him if she found out more about him. In the moment she didn’t seem to care, she was more focused on surviving the next wave of bandits rather than his own appearance. “A safe assumption” he muttered to himself. 

After partially recovering in the forest, he waited until he saw her emerge from the inn. “Good to know you’re still alive and well, Lady Niijima.” He watched her mount her house and ride out of town. He waited an hour to ensure that she didn’t plan to pursue him. Then two more. Satisfied, he rode back into the bandit camp in hopes to loot supplies- only to find one of the brothers had beaten him to it, hunched over in the supply hut with a large sack at his feet. He dug through one of the carts and tensed up when Akira cleared his throat.

Slowly turning around, Tenshin’s bugged eyes eased when they found Akira. “Ah, my friend!...I-it’s not what it looks like.”

Akira peered over at the oversized bag. “It looks like you have the supplies I need.”

Tenshin’s eyes grew wide again and he looked down. He gave the bag a large shove with both hands and a nervous laugh, “Whatever you want, you can have! We owe you after all…”

Akira gave a satisfied smirk and rummaged through his findings. He meticulously grabbed a handful of medical supplies and stored food. Noticing no weapons, he gave a nod signaling that he was finished, and allowed Tenshin to continue claiming whatever else he could get his hands on. Akira turned to exit the hut, but his foot hovered before he could step outside. “Where’s your brother?”

“He’s recovering back in town. He didn’t want to come back here because...you know.”

“I understand…” Akira nodded. The sights of the dead bandits alone was enough for anyone to turn and run away, and Jin had almost died in this camp. The nightmares he would have to endure... _'If I didn't show up when I did...it was close... If only I had arrived sooner, maybe the others would be still alive too.'_ His lips tightened and he kept moving along.

“Wait, where are you going my friend?”

“Out. It’s time for me to get back on the road.”

“Perhaps you could come back to the town for a moment?” Tenshin frowned, “My brother and I would like to give our thanks to you.”

“You already have,” Akira smiled. “Farewell.”

He exited the building and walked through the dirt, stepping over piles of slain bodies. Tenshin scurried his way in front of him, a loud _THUMP_ rang from the dropped bag of loot. “Wait! My brother would want to see his savior before he left! Both he and I owe you a lot, plus he won’t shut up about your ‘mysterious’ ghost-like abilities. At least let him talk it all out before I’m forced to listen to him ramble about it nonstop!”

Akira laughed and brushed past him, setting his sights on his horse. He had almost forgotten about tricking Jin into his cooperation. Glowing eyes and disappearing into the shadows- A little trick he found to be quite handy in getting information, or scaring the purses off any superstitious fool on the road. Akira tied his bag and secured it onto his saddle.

“A meal! How about a meal before you set off?”

The mere mention of food caused Akira’s stomach to involuntarily rumble. He tilted his head down to hide his face underneath his straw hat. _‘When was the last time I had a proper meal? Hell, when was the last time I shared a meal with others?’_ Having a meal now would save him some rations on the road.... He sighed in surrender. He didn’t have to look at Tenshin to know he was giving an all knowing smile. 

“A meal and drinks to the Yokai that saved my brother!” Tenshin enthusiastically declared. 

Akira raised an eyebrow. “Drink?” he asked and watched as Tenshin pulled out two bottles of sake, one in each hand, with a wide grin. 

After securing whatever spoils of the camp Tenshin's bag could hold, the two set off back towards the town. Along the road they had passed by a number of people heading in the opposite direction from them, some traversed alone and others in tight knit groups. People’s faces were a mix of apprehension and hope. All made haste, murmuring to one another.

_“_ _The Samurai actually did it!”_

_“All by herself…?”_

_“Let’s not press our luck and move quickly.”_

_"I heard the storm was a warning from the gods to let the bandits know that she was coming to exact justice!”_

_“Did she really kill them all?”_

_“She must have!"_

Tenshin’s head followed each passerby. “Seems like the travelers are wasting no time. It even looks like their spirits have been lifted.” He turned his head to look back to Akira. “They keep talking about that Samurai came into town. Took them all down single handedly. Says the heavens clapped in approval with each swing of her blade. Would you know anything about that?”

 _‘Yes. All of it in fact.’_ He nodded his head. “I saw her take on the whole camp after I saved your brother. I wished you could have seen her, it was a real opportunity to see a true Samurai in action.” Akira didn't have to embellish that. Strong willed, unflinching courage even on the brink of death, determined to see to the mission to the end. _'She was…remarkable’_ Akria mused. 

Akira had planted the rumor after the innkeeper inquired of what had happened when entered the town with a half dead Makoto in his arms. He spun a tale of how he witnessed the valiant Samurai taking on the hoard on her own, how she stood tall despite her injuries. How the heavens shook as she cut down the last of them, as if the god’s will was executed through her sword. The battle was so intense that she had passed out once she had slaughtered them all, making the roads safe to travel once again. Sure, he may have over embellished the details here and there, but that was semantics. Giving the people ease, instilling the tall tale that the threat had been purged in such a spectacular fashion was more effective in instilling hope, the people walking past them was confirmation enough for Akira.

“Well, we can drink to her as well! For the phantom that saved my brother, and the Samurai that saved the town!” 

As he droned on, Tenshin’s loud mouth and outgoing behavior seemed familiar to Akira. Reminiscent to an old friend that he hadn’t seen in over a year…

* * *

“To the Yokai of shadows!” Jin shouted into the night as he gave Akira a nudge. “And To the Lady Samurai of justice!” 

“May the poor saps like us always be under their vigilant care!” Tenshin added on.

“May you finally learn to become a better thief.” Akira chuckled and raised his cup. True to his word, Tenshin was able to provide the three of them with a simple meal and sake. After some persuasion, Akira insisted that they keep some of the money for their own travels. A simple combination of rice and fish, but to Akira it was practically the best meal he had all year. 

The three talked well into the night. Akira had learned that the brothers were always on the road, they managed to visit almost every province within Japan. Sights of the castle of Shujin at Da’at - the heart and capital of Japan, to the large port city in the Kaitul province that housed large ships and foreign imports. They had even traveled through Qimranut province that housed the infamous Ikko-Ikki, warrior monks that had resisted the emperor and shogun rule and the only province to act independently of their rule. 

“So what about you, my friend?” Jin turned to Akira, “Where have your travels taken you?” 

Akira attempted to recall all the places he came across, the places he’d actually bother to pay attention to while he was on the run. “Well,” Akira sat forward “I've had my fair share of wonders great and small. Large caves that have hid gods and goddesses, shrouded through dense forests, gorges, and large waterfalls. The mountains whose peaks touch the heavens. The towering boulder that separates this world from the descent into the land of the dead. I’ve even seen the worlds beyond this one.” 

Both brothers were on the edge of their seats and listened intently to Akira’s words. He thought back to his visions… “This world in particular, it had a large space of blue with granite floor and stone ceiling. Pillars of stone surround the center of the space in a perfect circle.” Akira frowned. _‘One pillar I was chained to…’_ He recalled that the other stone monoliths had chains on them as well, but were empty with no one to be restrained.

_“I will reveal more to you in time, but for now I look forward to watching your path forward.”_

Akira wrinkled his nose. “The room housed a mysterious being that speaks only in cryptic messages, with wild eyes and a large nose. He has attendants with silver hair and glowing yellow eyes.” 

Jin perked up “Like you? Is this place you describe, is it your home?”

“Does it look like I have silver hair?” Akira chuckled. “But, I-” He pursed his lips. He was reluctant to mention anything about his actual home. Too many messy and conflicting feelings were all interwoven and connected to that place, all that he had wished to avoid as much as he could. 

“Yes. I’m...bound to that place.” Not entirely a lie, he _was_ given consistent visions of the blue room. And the fact that the visions started as soon as he was convicted? Akira allowed himself to believe that it was somehow connected, if only he knew _why_ it mattered.

“See! I told you Tenshin! He traverses to other worlds! It’s a _Yokai_ made flesh!” Jin was practically jumping in his seat. “Like in the old tales that nana used to read to us!” 

Tenshin raised an eyebrow, “Well forgive me, last time you thought you saw something from _‘the old tales’_ was when you dragged me out into the riverbed to catch an Amabie!”

Jin threw his hands up defensively, “I swear I thought I saw one!” 

“They live in the _ocean,_ you idiot! Why would any of them be in the river?!” 

Jin’s attitude deflated. “...Are you still angry about the fish?” he asked meekly.

Tenshin’s eyes widened “OOOOHHH! I had forgotten about that, but now that you mentioned it!” he glared at Jin and slammed his hand on the table repeatedly. “My biggest catch! My! Biggest! Catch! Of all time! And you made me **lose it** when you shoved me and were so adamant about seeing a mermaid in the river! **OOOOOHH-!** ” His fuse had been lit and the two brothers bickered back and forth, hands waving in the air and fingers were pointed to each to accuse blame.

Akira couldn’t help but laugh as the brothers continued their banter. At that moment, a wave of nostalgia hit him along with the feeling of melancholy. He furrowed his eyebrows. The scene in front of him wasn’t too different than the ones he had back at home. A memory he shared with Mona resurfaced in the back of his head. 

> _"_ ** _AKIRRAA!_** _Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and_ **_help me!_** _”_
> 
> _“Oh no, don’t mind me. I’m just an observer right?” Akira raised his arms with a grandiose passion, "‘Witness me you amateurs! I, the great Mona, will score the biggest catch of the century! All on my own!’” Akira lowered his arms and grinned. “That’s what you said earlier, right Mona?”_
> 
> _“Ugh you dumb-! Don’t just stand there! He’s gonna snap the rod!”_
> 
> _“Alright alright, I’ll just cut the line-”_
> 
> _“DON’T YOU DARE!” Mona turned his body and fishing pole away from Akira. “Pass up the best fatty tuna meal I’ll ever get in my entire life?! No way!”_
> 
> _Akira rubbed the back of his head, “You say that as if Mother and Father don’t feed us well.”_
> 
> _“You-!” His foot slipped as he tried to reel his line in. He dug his foot in the mud and pulled the fishing pole. “-You know that’s not what I meant!_
> 
> _The line violently tugged forward. Mona’s whole body shook with it, his feet were slowly dragged through the mud, inching closer and closer into the water._
> 
> _“Hey, Mona-!” Akira dropped his pole and ran towards his younger brother. He grasped for the line in hopes to salvage what was left of the fight._
> 
> _“Akira, help! I’m-” Mona desperately cried out. Just as Akira grabbed the fishing pole, the two of them were swept off their feet, and two of them plunged into the water. While he was under, Akira was able to see clearly the beast of a fish that bested them. It must have been at least twice of Mona’s size, almost reaching Akira’s height. How Mona was able to withstand in his battle against the monster of a tuna was beyond him._
> 
> _The two of them resurfaced. For a brief moment neither had said anything._
> 
> _“DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?!” Mona screamed as the two were swimming to land._
> 
> _Akira laughed. “Could you imagine how many people we could feed with that?”_
> 
> _“Forget that! That jewel of the sea is as good as mine! Rain or shine, I won’t rest until I’ve captured it and you’ve cooked and prepared it!”_
> 
> _“Now why am I on cooking duty?”_
> 
> _“Uh, because I’m generous enough to share? I have to give you_ **_something_** _to do since_ **_I’ll_** _be the one to catch it.”_
> 
> _Akira ruffled his brother’s hair. “With your determination? I don’t doubt it.”_
> 
> _“Ohoho I can already smell it! Fatty tuna and a heaping bowl of rice, some seaweed, maybe some umeboshi too!...We need better bait! Oh! We’ll also have to change our line wire, and-!”_
> 
> _“Change our tackles too?”_
> 
> _“Right! Good to know we’re on the same page! At this rate, that fatty tuna is as good as ours!”_
> 
> _The two packed up their gear and made their way home, continuing their plans and laughing along the way. The sun had started to set as the two brothers made it to the front gate of their home, and were greeted by a shocked pair of Kurusu parents at the sight of their two soaked boys._

The brothers also reminded him of Ryuji, how the two would always explore their respective towns to find new things hidden. The two would spend their whole day looking far and wide for things to satiate their boredom. However, since their towns were small, sightseeing turned into a town-wide race to see if they can get through each landmark within the hour. Akira remembered the two laying down in the grass on top of the rolling hills, the final marker of their race, looking up at the sky as it changed colors to a warm orange. 

> _“Hey Akira,” Ryuji said, eyes still fixed on the sky._
> 
> _“Yeah?” Akira asked._
> 
> _“Let’s promise each other that when we’re grown up, we’ll have a big ol’ race across all the provinces!”_
> 
> _Akira laughed, and Ryuji sat up, “I’m serious man! You and me, seein’ all the things that’s worth seein’! Before ya know it, we’ll be home before sundown!”_
> 
> _Akira sat up too, and instead of laughing he gave the widest grin he could muster. “If I don’t beat you that is!” Akira held out his arm._
> 
> _Ryuji returned the grin and clasped his arm on Akira’s, “You’re on!”_

Akira lowered his cup and frowned. The fishing trip with Mona was five years ago. The promise he had made to Ryuji was eleven. Three years on the search, he never thought about fulfilling either promise to. He wasn’t sure if he ever could. Gods, when was it since the last time he’s seen them? He made himself so scarce in pursuit on this hunt it made him feel...Alone.

This small, warm moment of respite made Akira realize the stark contrast of his life on the road. Devoid of any and all semblance of his old life that held the most important people he cared about most... _‘Well,’_ He downed his sake, _‘it's not like I can ever get it back.’_

Akira grabbed the bottle and refilled his cup. “Let’s have another drink, to the road ahead.” 

The brothers halted their bickering and looked at each other with a wide grin. “To the road ahead!” The three toasted and drank the night away.

* * *

_“The pieces have been set. Your path towards ruin, or rehabilitation, is coming together smoothly.”_

Akira's eyes opened and he found himself back into the room of sapphire. Again he was chained to the stone pillar behind him, bound by his arms and legs. Akira was kneeling as he took in the familiar sights. Stone pillars with chains to his left and right, the granite flooring, and the faint sound of rushing water somewhere beyond the walls. It was almost an uncomfortable setting...even more so with the current circumstances. He looked up to the center of the room, to Igor. With bulging eyes and a wicked smile, Igor bowed his head. _“It has been awhile.”_

Akira stood up, the echoes of the clattering of chains rang throughout the room. “Oh, just a few years.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why now?”

Igor waved his hand, _“I believe I owe you some more information on the path to overturn ruin.”_

The hair on the back of his Akira’s neck stood up. A stiff “Alright” was the only word he could muster out. “Could I at least get a bit more comfortable? Without these?” He asked as he raised his restraints. 

_“Ah, forgive me.”_ Igor snapped his finger. A key appeared out of thin air and found its way to the lock on Akira’s chains. With a turn and a _click_ the chains around Akira’s wrists and ankles snapped and fell to the ground. The key hovered over Akira’s hands for a brief moment before it disappeared. Akira rubbed his wrist while taking idle steps to take in the room. 

Igor's eerily wide smile didn’t seem to move in the slightest, and his bloodshot eyes followed him as he observed the room. "Since I haven't had the chance to ask since the our meeting - or rather our first meeting..." Akira spoke slowly, hesitantly. “What exactly are you? A god?”

Igor chuckled and shook his head. _“You may think of me as one who facilitates on the behalf of things greater than you or myself. I am nothing more than a guide to those who seek to overturn ruin.”_

“Again with this talk of _‘ruin’_ , what ruin? From what?” Akira asked.

_“The world...is not as not as it should be. Powerful forces beyond the physical meddle in the affair of humans.”_

Akira frowned at this, “This is about the war then.”

Igor shook his head at this. _“That conflict certainly plays a part in it, but it is not the full picture.”_

“So, what exactly is it then?”

 _“That remains to be seen. As I have stated, I am merely a guide in your journey. What lies in ruin, that is for you to uncover. Know this, you are heading on the right track.”_

_‘Seriously? That’s it?!’_ Akira gave an exasperated sigh. “If there’s nothing of use you can give me, then can I-” Igor’s hand raised up, stopping Akira’s sentence there.

 _“The bonds forged from allies, born from a mutual struggle from strife, will strengthen your resolve. So go - find those who you can entrust with the potential to overturn fate. We will surely meet again. But until then, a gift. Something 'of use' as you put it.”_ Igor snapped his fingers.

  
Blue flame erupted upon Akira’s face. He raised his fingers and brushed against metal. His eyes went wide and his whole body screamed in panic, pain flooded all of his senses. _‘Off!_ **_OFF_** _! It needs to come off_ **_NOW!_** _’_ His eyes started to well up. Akira desperately clawed at the edges of the mask. He found a grip and started to pull. Blood started to cloud his vision. His hands trembled as he continued to slowly peel back the mask off from his face. Akira buried his fingers deeper into the mask and gave one final pull, tearing the entire mask from his face, as he let out a blood curdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long nose man has entered the game.   
> Just some quick notes, if I do continue writing this story out, I don't think I'd have the entire thing revolve around Personas per se. The whole idea of building up the mythos of the PTs/Yokai would have to stem from their triumphs overcoming the odds with a mix of some supernatural superstitions.
> 
> But again, that's if I decide to tackle a project like this. We'll just see how it goes!  
> If you made it this far, thank you for taking the time to read it! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Akira woke up to the sound of rushing water and the song of the birds rustling the trees overhead. He shot up from his rest, hands reflexively searched the surface of his face. Fingertips brushed against skin, no traces of metal were found and his skin was still intact. _‘Another cryptic message...but it seems I’m alright, and my face is still in one piece.’_ A breath of relief escaped his lips as he examined his surroundings. He was at the riverside, his head was slightly fuzzy and his mouth was dry. 

He had slept underneath a tree, and further down the slope he saw Jin trying to wake his brother up, who rested with his face down in the mud with his hand resting in the river. Akira laughed as he remembered what had transpired the night before.

In the midst of all the drinking, Tenshin’s pride got the better of him. He had proclaimed that he would make up for his lost endevor for his ‘greatest catch of all time’ by seizing the biggest fish he could find with his own bare hands. Akira watched bemusedly as Tenshin staggered his way towards the river, stumbling every other step and desperately grasping for his prize. In reality his attempts were merely just Tenshin clawing at the water that looked remarkably similar to that of a cat.

Akira rose and brushed the dirt and grass off his robes before he descended and offered to help Jin carry his brother back into town. The walk was short, the town was still in sight just over one of the hills. The two initially walked in silence, which normally Akira would be comfortable with... but with the feeling of nostalgia from old memories still lingering in his head, Akira started to whistle a tune. A soft melody that held the low notes in the beginning and staggered as it built its way up towards a higher pitch. A mellow melody he knew well, one that always reminded him of a leaf fluttering in the wind, just before it hits the ground it gets picked up again and dances in the air.

Jin bobbed his head in rhythm with the tune. “That’s a nice song, my friend.” 

Akira nodded his head and held his note for a second longer before speaking. “My father had taught me that tune. One of many that he would play whenever he’d watch my brother and I play in the gardens. Feels like a long time ago...”

“Your previous life then?” Jin asked with wide eyed curiosity, and with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

A forced smile crept on Akira’s lips. “Indeed it was.” Akira replied. 

* * *

> _Armed men were found outside of the main Izakaya causing a large disturbance among the people, their leader caused the most trouble out of all and attempted to force himself onto one of the hostesses._
> 
> _Akira was nearby that evening and heard the cries next to the tavern, and in the moment he acted without hesitation. He pulled the bald man aside and had challenged him to either leave the town in peace, or be forced out. His answer came with the pitiful and vague threats on his life with the edge of his sword pointed in Akira’s direction._
> 
> _“Careful kid, you don’t know what it means to cross me.”_
> 
> _Akira rolled one of his shoulders and sported a wide grin, “Alright then, come on old man. Take your best shot.”_
> 
> _It was only the bald man that charged towards him, his entourage took a backseat and watched their master attack. The two clashed their Katanas in a series of strikes and counters. Small sparks flew and Akira danced around his opponent, attempting to get a true read on him. It was when the man missed Akira by a noticeable margin a second time did he realize that his motor skills were hindered, likely due to intoxication. Akira loosened his defence and switched to a more aggressive style._
> 
> _Akira jumped up and swept across his face with a roundhouse kick, and as he landed with that foot he brought his rear leg behind him and kicked the bald man’s face again with both legs, one after the other. The drunk staggered back with a hand over his face, pressing against the cut above his eye. Akira laughed as he circled him, “It seems you really like seeing the end of my geta! I mean, are you ever going to block?” He gave a feint by raising his foot forward, the slightly drunkard reactively raised his sword to the upper half in an attempt to discourage the move. Akira smiled and swept his legs from underneath him._
> 
> _The man said nothing as he sat there, hand over his face, and blood obscuring the vision in his left eye. Akira pointed his sword at him, “Leave. Don’t ever let me see you in my town again.”_
> 
> _“You...Damn brat!” He spat as he sat up._
> 
> _The tip of Akira’s sword pointed down the road. “Leave. Now.”_
> 
> _That evening he got an earful from both of his parents that continued for days after the encounter. It wasn’t so much that they were mad that Akira intervened, but the way that he did it. “Be more tactful, just get the job done and over with. The more you play around with your opponent, the more you give them a chance to strike.” His father told him. His mother was more relieved that Mona wasn’t there to “Get some of his brother’s showboating tendencies.”_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Akira and Mona were making their way around the town a week later, Akira promising his mother not to ‘set a bad example’ infront of his brother. The two said their hellos to the locals and asked how they were doing, some had complained about the crop yield they had at the farms, worried over the upcoming winter and the possibility of food shortages. A couple of them asked how their parents were preparing for the end of fall. Then there were a good handful of them came up to Akira to thank him personally for handling the obnoxious drunkard. He smiled, nodded his head, and continued on his route. By the time Akira and Mona were coming back to the Kurusu estate, the sun had started to set._
> 
> _“Hey, I’m gonna go over to see Futaba before I head back home real quick.” Morgana said as the two approached the gates of the estate._
> 
> _“Alright, but you know what Mother said. Don’t-”_
> 
> _“Don’t be late, yeah I know! It’ll be real quick, I promise!”_
> 
> _“Alright,” Akira nodded. “Don’t forget to properly address Sakura-san and Isshiki-San when you get there. And tell them I said hello.”_
> 
> _“You got it!” Mona replied and kicked up a cloud of dust as he ran down the road._
> 
> _Akira opened the sliding door and was greeted to the familiar sights- ‘Wait…’ His eyes found bootprints scattered on the bamboo mats. Multiple bootprints. He drew his Katana and slowly peered over one of the open doors, having seen that the room was empty, he continued the trail. Bootprints converged and scattered at different places, but all led out to the door that led to the back garden. His eyes went wide at the scene before him._
> 
> _His father’s body was slumped underneath a tree, multiple stab wounds scattered across his stomach. His eyes frozen in fear and blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Beside father, his mother’s face was submerged in the pond, bruises were seen at the back of her neck._
> 
> _Akira sank to his knees and cried out in agony. He grabbed his head and tried to shake himself awake, to somehow prove that this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Gods let this not be real. He shut his eyes and screamed again louder, longer, with more anguish and despair than the last._
> 
> _Footsteps rang out behind him. “Stop! Don’t move!” Akira turned his head and saw a group of local lower-class Samurai who policed the towns. Two of them shoved Akira to the dirt and restrained his arms and head. Another grabbed his Katana and walked over to his parents._
> 
> _“Wait!” Akira pleaded. “I didn’t… I never-!”_
> 
> _“Seems like we caught him in the act boys. You’ve committed quite a serious crime here, Kurusu. Killing your parents in cold blood, you might even get the attention of the Emperor for your heinous and dishonorable crime.” The Samurai sneered as he took Akira’s blade and plunged it through his father’s chest._
> 
> _“NO!” Akira yelled as he wrestled to break free from the men holding him down. “STOP! PLEASE!”_
> 
> _The man said nothing in response. Without missing a beat he walked over to Akira’s mother and stabbed her in the back, blood began to seep into the pond. “It seems we’ve found the murder weapon at the scene of the crime. Now, does everyone have their story straight?”_
> 
> _All men nodded. Akira couldn’t process at all at what had transpired. He started to cry. He wailed desperately as he struggled to move forward, just to reach for his father, his mother. To try and see if he was just in a terrible dream, something he could just wake up from, and wake up soon._
> 
> _But the nightmare continued on. The men bound Akira’s hands behind his back as he continued to watch with tears in his eyes the sight of his parents, lifeless and bleeding in the garden. An image forever burned into his memory._
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

Akira was only eighteen when he was falsely charged for the murder of his parents, when his name was seen as tainted and dishonorable, when he escaped his death sentence and smuggled out of the province with Mona. Three years later, he had found the lower samurai who had arrested him and punished them accordingly, but was still on this wild goose chase across Japan to find the man truly responsible for taking his old life from him.

Akira took one last look behind him and waved. Jin gave a wide grin and waved back. The brothers, or rather Jin since Tenshin was still unconscious, had decided to stay within the town for the time being. He pledged to give their assistance to the townsfolk that were still trying to recover from the bandits. _“To pay it forward.”_ Jin said, _“Your kindness won’t be forgotten, may your journey be kind and provide what you seek.”_

By midday, he stopped next to the river for a drink. He had spent more time that he would’ve liked in the town, _‘Never stay too long in one spot, always keep moving.’_ He repeated in his head. His intention was never to inspire the town as much as he did, his objective was more selfish: to find information and kill those who stood in the way. But even that endeavor did nothing but reveal another small thread that did little to unravel the bigger picture. Akira rubbed his forehead. After all these years, it always remained consistent of false leads and small threads. He would laugh if it wasn’t so discouraging, but at least it was the small victories that made it worthwhile. He saved the brothers and that Samurai, and ultimately had a hand in leaving the town in a better state than it was when he arrived in it. And surely that was enough. _‘Right?’_

As he squatted down he took in the sights and sounds again. The quiet, all of it was… _‘Empty.’_ Akira slumped and buried his head into his hands. It seemed that feeling didn’t seem to wash away with the drink, in fact it became more amplified with the lack of company. He submerged his hands in the river and splashed his face with water twice. 

He rummaged through one of his bags, and took inventory of his items just to ensure that he hadn’t lost anything from the night prior. His fingertips brushed against metal. Akira’s heart sank. He grabbed the item and brought it out into the sunlight. 

He didn’t have to look at it to know that it was a Somen mask - one made of metal and leather that covered the entire face of the user. The very same one that he had torn off in his dreams. He brought it closer to his face for inspection. Black metal contorted in various swirls all over the mask. The mouth bore curved fangs that twisted outwards, the cheeks were bundled up as the mouth turned upward with a diabolic grin. It bore a sharp, pointed nose and eyebrows that were in a neutral state. A faded white brush of paint cut across the eyes, contrasting the rest of the black colorization of the mask, save for the black outline that traced around the eyeholes. As unsettling as the mask was, it itself was...somehow oddly familiar. Before he could examine it further, he heard the distant sound of hooves grow louder. He placed the mask in his bag and stood up to meet whoever was approaching. His body tensed when he recognized a particular Lady Samurai in blue and grey armor making her way straight towards him.

* * *

  
  


“Have you seen a man in a straw hat pass by recently?”

The man frowned, set down a large sack that was hoisted over his shoulder. Makoto saw that he had a black eye, but besides that he seemed to be in high spirits. “Is he in trouble, my Lady?”

“Hm? Oh no, nothing like that.” Makoto shook her head. “I mean to ask him for some help on something.”

“Oh.” The man’s shoulder relaxed, then his eyes suddenly went wide. “Wait!” he shouted and leaned forward, “Are you the Samurai he was talking about? The one who destroyed those bandits by the will of the heavens?” 

Makoto furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“He told the whole town how you took on the wicked single handedly with deadly skill and tenacity, like a true Samurai!”

“I-I um, I’m sorry but that sounds like an over exaggeration…” Again Makoto couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. She was on the verge of death until Akira saved her in the storm, and saved her again by bringing her into the inn. He had helped her, turned the tide to their favor, and he declared her the savior to the town? _‘Why?’_ she wondered. 

“Do you happen to know where he was heading?”

“Oh, yes! Apologizes my lady! He left not too long ago actually! He left down the eastern road on horse.”

_‘I’m not too far behind.’_

“Thank you!” Makoto gave a small nod from the top of her horse and raced across the town along the dirt road. Well, so far it was going better than she had hoped, she would be able to catch him before the sun set and would try to convince him to join forces in the hunt for Kaneshiro. From there she planned to learn what information he knew, find some clue as to understand the methods of this faceless enemy, to understand why some of the other samurai families were targeting her. She planned on finding who was ultimately pulling the strings behind the scenes, and cut it all down. All of this to ensure that her family would be safe.

But the first step was to convince Akira to let her in on the investigation. She... hadn’t quite figured out how she was going to do that. 

She followed along the road and river, wind blowing in her face as she rode full gallop. The best possible proposal she could come up with was that they had a common enemy. It wasn’t a bad idea for them to combine their efforts and get the job done. She imagined that if either one of them continued on this hunt separately, they would only get in the others way. She was after the one who was responsible for the attempt at her life, and he was after… 

She shook her head. _‘He was after whatever he was after.'_ She didn’t really care about his stake in the matter for now, she just needed to get ahead in her own problems. 

As she rode on a curious light glistened at the side of her head. A small, semi-translucent butterfly glowed blue and somehow followed her horse’s pace. Not only that, it felt as if...it was calling for her. The butterfly sped forward and trailed off to the right, edging towards the river. Makoto’s eyes followed with, then looked back at the road for a split second before she adjusted the course and followed the butterfly’s path.

Her gamble turned out to her favor. Just as she lost sight of the butterfly, she found him right next to the river, the familiar black robe and straw hat confirmed that he hadn’t traveled far after their encounter. _‘Odd.’_ She thought as she dismounted and walked towards him. _‘I thought he left after that night he rescued me.’_ She kept a respectful distance away from Akira, and spoke first.

“Akira, I would like to work with you in pursuit of Kaneshiro.” Internally, Makoto chided herself. _‘_ ** _Would like?_ ** _Was that really the best opening I could come up with? Get ahold of yourself Niijima!’_

She hoped that he didn’t catch her passive word choice and aimed for a more straightforward approach. “I have reason to believe that the bandits we encountered work for someone who aims to overthrow some of the other powerful and influential Samurai families in the region. I aim to eradicate the threat to protect my family, and propose that we work together to take down this Kaneshiro.” She nodded to herself, _‘Better. From here we can forge our new partnership and plan our next moves-’_

“No.” He replied in an even tone.

 _‘No?!’_ She scrunched her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t want to be slowed down. I’ve wasted enough time as it is, and I would…” he paused. “I would prefer to work alone.”

“Akira, I would hardly be a burden. If anything you have to acknowledge that having a Samurai at your side would be a tremendous benefit.”

“I don’t doubt your abilities, but I don’t work with Samurai especially. I’m sorry my lady, but I plan on doing this on my own.”

Makoto stomped her foot. This was growing old, and the complete opposite direction she imagined this deal would go. She had to turn the tables to her favor.

“I imagine it would be tough to find what you’re looking for if I happen to have found Kaneshiro myself and killed him before you even got the chance to question him.” A bluff. In all honesty she wouldn’t even know where to start in finding him, but she hoped he didn’t know that. 

“Wouldn’t it be more sensible to work together to find answers rather than to clash and become an inconvenience to each other?” She tried not to let her voice stoop to a condescending tone, but hoped that her question conveyed the message effectively; She had no intentions of stopping her pursuit. 

“...Perhaps.” He frowned. “But I still stand by my decision. This fight is my own, and I’ll handle it on my own.”

Why was he being so _… ‘Frustrating? Stubborn? Evasive?’_ It wasn’t an outrageous request. The two would certainly be more effective with their combined efforts. 

Her eyes examined him. Underneath the straw hat she could make out a slight scruff on his face. She couldn’t exactly read on him well enough so she continued on down to the stitches on his robes. From the concerning abundance of mismatched stitching, she could tell he probably had a long record of getting in trouble. There were some pouches hung from a number of ropes that were tied across the torso, and a black cape on his back. Her eyes wandered down to his weapon...White lacing on the hilt with a Samurai’s Kamon crest. Two birds facing each other with wings that were spread to form a circle. Her eyes widened.

Akira felt her glare and tensed up and reflexively took a step back, shielding the Katana from her eyes, but by then it was too late. She recognized the symbol, and more importantly the family that it belonged to. _‘Stupid.’_ She drew her sword. Of course out of all people she would align herself with wasn’t just some lowly vigilante thief, but a man whose crime was well known all over Japan. _‘You should’ve known better than this.’_ She held her chin up and pointed the katana at Akira’s throat. 

“Akira **_Kurusu_**. On the orders of the Emperor, you are to answer for your crimes of the murder of your father and mother, and fleeing from your imprisonment and sentencing.”

The wide brim of his hat obscured his face, she saw it shake and heard an exasperated sigh. “No, I don’t think I will Lady Niijima.” When his eyes found hers, she saw that they burned an unnatural yellow. She took a half step back, _‘What in the world…?’_ Shock initially seized her body, her senses told her to flee but she willed her feet to stay planted. 

“I am not responsible for the crimes you accuse me of" He sighed "...I understand your concerns for your family. If the people I’m hunting are the same as the ones that attack you, then rest assured that I will take care of it.” As he spoke he moved past her. Makoto’s sword, still drawn and pointed, followed him as he walked. 

“So go home, ride back to your estate, or castle or whatever, and let this vengeful spirit take care of the rest.” Little by little she built up her courage and recovered from the initial shock from his unnatural yellow glare. His back was turned against her now as he secured the straps on his bag, seemingly confident that she wouldn’t do anything while she processed what she just saw. At that moment, Makoto seized her opportunity.

“Don’t follow me, you don’t want-“

**_*THUNK*_ **

Her first connected with the back of his head. She didn’t wait for Akira to finish his sentence, and watched his body slump and collapse into the mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (Akira and Makoto formally meeting) was actually the first one I wrote when the idea spurred into my head, but ended completely different than the one posted here.  
> With this being the 5th chapter it marks the end of pilot, but I think I might just keep on with this story. It's definitely been a fun experiment, and would be the first multi-chapter fic I've ever written, but again a big joy to write. I'll just see how this goes!  
> Thanks for reading and until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Akira fumbled with the rope tied around his wrists. He tugged, pulled, even tried to bite through the rope, but every time the Samurai would turn her head around and shoot a deadly glare his way, prompting him to huff and stop his fidgeting. 

The sun glared in his face, causing him to squint. His black hair absorbed heat to an uncomfortable degree, making Akira long for his favored straw hat that was attached to Lady Niijima’s saddle. “I understand taking my weapons, but could you at least let me keep my hat?” Akira asked, his body bobbing with every step his horse took. At least she had some decency to keep him on his steed along the road.

“No.” She replied tersely.

 _‘But not decent enough to help shield me from this dreadful sun.’_ He sighed and wrestled with his restraints again to no avail. Akira surrendered with a huff of frustration at the irony; freed from the chains in _that_ room in his dreams, only to be cast into another set of them while he was awake. His mind wandered to the mask, to the message Igor gave him. _‘Bonds forged from strife, huh?’_

His focus shifted elsewhere and he leaned his head towards the front of his steed. “Why didn’t you try to stop her?” Akira harshly whispered.

Sora whined and bucked in response. 

“Yeah,” Akira replied dejectedly, “I guess I wouldn’t want to mess with her either.”

* * *

Towards the beginning of sunset, Makoto barely spoke a complete sentence towards Akira, any questions he would ask would be shot down by her one-worded replies. He had practically given up all hope to break through to her, any chances he had to convince his innocence was slowly slipping away from his fingertips. _‘No,’_ Akira thought, _‘they’re hitting a brick wall.’_

He stole a glance at Niijima, her face buried in one of the many bound books and scrolls she had brought with her in a bag.

“So…” Akira spoke, drawing out the word as if to test the waters. When she didn’t shut him down, he took it as a sign to continue. “What are you hoping to find in those scrolls and books?”

“Answers,” was her response. 

“Ah. Answers, of course, how silly of me to ask.” He huffed. At this point, he was ready to just give up, conversing with his horse had more promise than this stubborn-

“I’m looking for cases in history similar to the one I’m in right now.” She explained after a pause, her nose still stuck in her book. 

Akira eyed with slight skepticism. “You really think you can find the solution to your problems in writing?”

She turned the page, her eyes dug through its contents. “I’m certain there are examples I can learn from certain cases. The more well versed I am, the better the chances of catching similar patterns in the enemy’s behavior. My opportunity to strike will open once they slip up.”

 _‘How idealistic,’_ Akira thought. “You don’t have to go through all this trouble, you know. You could go back to where it’s safe.”

“I could,” Makoto said quickly as if she wasn’t even going to consider his thoughts, “if I were anyone less capable, or if this matter wasn’t so personal to me. But I’m no coward, and I have no intention of backing down. Whoever this threat is, I intend to eradicate them _permanently_.”

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle. “You sure sound confident.”

She frowned, her tone cut dry. “Do you find my conviction to be amusing?”

“Not at all,” Akira replied. “In fact, I find it to be quite familiar.”

She raised an eyebrow and shut her book. “Why don’t we shift this conversation to a more productive one?” she leaned forward and sat at the edge of her seat.

“Tell me what you know. Kaneshiro, what is he planning?” She pressed, “What does he gain from using lesser families to kill more prominent ones? Are these attacks done deliberately or does he act for the highest bidder? Does he act in one place, or personally move from region to region to ensure it’s destabilization?”

Akira is taken aback at the rapid speed of the questions, and his gut tells him that she must have more brewing in the back of her head, but she holds it back until she’s satisfied with her first set of inquiries. _‘Unfortunate,’_ He thinks. _‘Because I can’t even satisfy any one of those questions. And just when she was ready to actually speak to me too.’_

“I...actually don’t know,” he admitted reluctantly. 

“So you have nothing? No information whatsoever? The only thing you had was just a name?” Makoto scoffed. “Unbelievable.”

“I don’t have any information, no, but a suggestion.” From where he sat, Akira rested his elbow on his legs, his hands formed into a loose fist. “The best chance of keeping your family safe is to keep them close at all times. I mean, why go out on a chase with little information to go on when you can be their best defense?” 

“A modest approach, but I want to take more proactive measures. And since you don’t have anything of use, I’ll just have to find Kaneshiro with a little legwork of my own.”

“And how do you intend on doing that with what little information you have, Lady Niijima?” he inquired. “You barely know any more than I do, and I don’t recall hearing a plan.”

Akira leaned in, this time it was his turn to press further. “Do you even have one?”

Makoto broke her gaze away from Akira. Of course she hadn’t disclosed any mention of a plan, her first step turned out for the worst right in front of her. “The only thing you need to worry about now is gathering your final words to be written down in your Jisei, and to say whatever prayers you need to before your death.”

“So that’s why you haven’t killed me yet,” he said slowly.

Makoto nodded her head. “I planned to give you up to one of the local families in the region to deliver your last rites so that you can gain some semblance of honor as you die.”

“Honor,” he spat. “Let the fools like me who’ve been robbed of honor and justice die in vain while the vile scum of the earth roam freely? Does that sound like honor to you? Does that sound like justice?”

Her face turned sour and she glared at Akira. “You have absolutely _no_ right to lecture me about that. You were-”

“Framed. Accused of a crime I didn’t commit, watched the police disrespect the dead by having their blood stain my family’s weapon and placed the murder on me.” Akira rose from his seat, his voice climbing in tandem. “I understand family is important to you because it was important to _me_ too! And it was _taken from me, and I wasn’t there to save them!_ ”

Akira looked away and lowered his tone, he spoke his next words slowly and deliberately as if he had recited them time and time again. “It could have been worse, it could always get worse.” His gaze then locked on to hers. “Do you really want to bargain with their safety out here? Are you prepared for what happens if you fail?”

At first, Makoto didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure if she was to tell him off for raising his voice, or perhaps deny him the luxury of a response at all. What was unusual to her was that she could see the desperation from his eyes, hear the wavering in his voice. Part of her was wondering if he really was being earnest. She quickly quelled any fragments of sympathy developing in her mind and shut him out from her head.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were actually remorseful about the murders.” 

“Look at me. Do you really think I’m the monster they say I am?”

“Appearances can be deceiving, and I suppose I don’t know you well enough- if at all- to make a sound judgment based on character.” 

“No.” he slumped back down. “I suppose you don’t.”

Neither one spoke for a while, silence swept over them save for the crackle of firewood and singing of birds. Makoto retreated back to her books which acted as her own wall between herself and Akira. _‘I don’t need to know him...the crime speaks for itself.”_ she thought to herself in attempts to clear her mind, yet she couldn’t focus on the lines in front of her.

As she tried to reread the same page for the third time in a row, Makoto heard shuffling the distance. Sounds of creaking and splashes of the mud that drew nearer by the second. She stood up, turned around, and squinted with her hand shielding her face from the dwindling sunlight.

A group of travelers made their way up the road, and among them were four men on horseback. The one leading the caravan waved his hand and approached the two with a wide smile.

“Ah good evening, Samurai! I’m Tsukasa.” He bowed his head, strands of loose hair drooped over his face. 

“Good evening,” Makoto said. “Quite the group you have here. Where are you headed?”

His arm drifted behind him presenting tired faces, “Me and my buddies here were helping these poor, poor souls down to a temple that’s not too far from here before we head to Ao-yama.”

_“Do you think that’s her?”_

_“Really? Move and let me see!”_

_“Can she come with us?”_

_“Looks like she caught another one of those bastards!”_

Akira scoffed and kicked up dirt. Tsukasa glanced back at the group and listened in on their whispers. Whispers similar to the ones from the previous town. New questions surfaced in Makoto’s head, most of them had to do with some of what the people were saying…

She glanced at Akira. And others wondered about the origins of these whispers.

“Seems like you’re quite well known among the folks,” Tsuska eyed Makoto up and down. “Wanna come with? The temple isn’t too far from here, it’s where we’ve set up a…”

He tapped his finger against his chin attempting to find the word.

“Refugee camp?” Makoto suggested.

He clicked his tongue and pointed. “Yeah, yeah! That’s the one! Good lookin’ _and_ smart, you got it all don’t ya?”

His attempt to hit on her wasn’t lost on Makoto, but she allowed it to slide just this once for the sake of time. “The temple. How far away is it?” She asked with a flat tone. The job, her duty, always came first.

“Oh, straight to business. That’s cool too, I like that in a woma-”

“How. Far?” Makoto could feel the veins in her temples begin to throb.

Tsukasa waved in a general direction behind Makoto. “Somewhere over there I’m sure. Been there a bunch of times takin’ people to the camp and all.”

“That’s not what I-”

“You’ll get there just after nightfall if you make good pace,” Akira interjected. Both Tsukasa and Makoto gave him confused looks before he further explained. “I know the place. Old temple that sits on one of the cliffs overlooking the water?”

Tsukasa frowned. “I don’t recall asking you to talk.”

Makoto heard Akira grumble beneath his breath. “I suggest we leave now if that’s what you intend My Lady.”

She looked back and nodded her head. “Yes, we will help escort these people to the temple.”

“Excellent!” Tsukasa exclaimed. “Mabe on the way I can tell you more about my-”

“No thanks,” Makoto said as she gathered her things and saddled on her horse. “I’ll follow behind the group while you lead.”

Tsukasa’s face contorted to a scowl, then returned to its easy-going smile in a flash. “Of course! Well then, let’s move on.”

As the two made their way to the rear of the group, Makoto turned to Akira. “Thank you for getting straight to the point.” 

Akira shrugged, indifferent. “I didn’t like hearing him talk.”

She created more distance between herself and the refugees so that no one could hear her. After some time weighing her options in her head, she had settled to open with a simple question.

“Why did you tell such tall-tales to these people?”

Akira raised an eyebrow and pointed his head towards the group. “Take another look at them.”

She followed his eyes back to the travelers. Families huddled together looking back every so often, a few lone travelers lazily threw their bag over their shoulder and let their eyes wander around the scenery around them, some of the children darted through the crowd with shrill laughter. Makoto turned back to Akira with her brows furrowed.

“They feel the roads are now safe and secure. They’re like that because of you, they believe in you. I told them the tale to give courage to those who needed it.”

“To those that need it...” she trailed off. “That sounds oddly similar to what my father had told me when as a child.” Only her idea of giving courage was to live by her father’s example day by day, someone who fulfilled their duty fully, without hesitation or fear. An example she hoped she was following, even now with her father watching over her... 

“I...never thought about it that way. It’s a novel idea, but do you have to use such exaggerations?” She asked.

Akira shrugged. “Sometimes facing evils becomes easier if you have something to look up to. It helps some people who try to embody the figure that carries traits that they wouldn’t believe they carried themselves.”

 _‘A criminal who used stories to incite hope instead of fear? Would a criminal even do that?’_ Now she was doubly confused about Akira. She tried to recall the facts. What were the facts? The fact was that Akira’s conviction passed down by the Emperor himself was well known throughout the country, even if his position was more of a formality it was still regarded as a serious and well-known sentence.

The next fact was that he escaped his conviction and dropped off the face of the Earth in the past three years. She knew he had to be looking for something or rather someone important, given his journey led to the name Kaneshiro.

And the last fact was well...he saved her. Twice. He could have waited until the bandits cut her throat before interrogating them, and he could have easily just have left her in the mud to die in the aftermath. He most certainly could have taken all the credit for clearing the roads and tried to swindle the town from their money as compensation but...he did none of those things. He went out of his way to save her, and that image clashed with the one she thought of when she heard the name Kusuru.

She recalled how his voice started to tremble when he recalled the memory of his parents. If he was guilty, he was certainly remorseful about it. And what if he wasn’t? Was he acting in line with that narrative? How would she act if it were her? She pursed her lips.

She allowed herself to think about the possibilities. What if he was telling the truth? _‘Well, that would mean his situation would spit in the face of your ideals, that there was no honor, no justice, that could have saved him.’_ She grit her teeth. 

_‘Would Akira be capable of committing such a terrible crime?’_

She glanced over to Akira, hunched over with his eyes downcast as he rode alongside her. “Why did you save me?” Makoto asked 

He furrowed his brows, “Why wouldn’t I? I just couldn’t leave you there to die.”

“Fair enough,” she frowned. “Then let me ask another question- why didn’t you leave the mainland? It’s been at least three years since news of your sentence spread. After you escaped imprisonment, you could have gone anywhere. Escaped to a place far from here and lived a different life. Why did you stay?”

“Why?” Makoto heard a sharp exhale from his nose, his voice turned tense. “The other samurai families did _nothing_ , the emperor didn’t even _listen_ to my case, the people who are out there, the people that most likely _attacked your family_ and _killed mine_ , still roam freely. I have to right these wrongs, even if I have to do it alone. For myself, and for anyone else they hurt.” His voice softened as he cast his eyes downwards, “So that no more lives are taken away. So that no one ends up like me.” 

* * *

The night sky envelopes the caravan by the time they reach the temple walls. The gates open and they file in, merging with the other travelers huddled around campfires and braziers that light the temple grounds. Very few spoke, those that did were either people from the camp that helped the newcomers settle in, or were guards who whispered among one another.

Akira observed the old temple grounds. The old Pagoda still stood, all five tiers of it, right at the center. The lecture hall flanked to Akira’s left with the length accommodating several groups of people in its walls, and to his right were four wooden beams holding up a curved roof that housed the large bronze bell. Behind the Pagoda was the two-story main hall, with its white walls emphasizing the red wooden beams that held up the curved roofs. Although the site was a familiar one, Akira couldn’t help but do a double-take around the grounds. Of course, the edition of poor, weary, and frightened-looking travelers was new, it was the element that was missing that caused the frown forming on Akira’s face.

_‘Where are all the monks…?’_

Akira glances up and observes the new party arriving through the gates. Among the crowd of grizzled faces, his body tenses up at the sight at one man in particular. Towering above the rest, a large blunt weapon in tow and slightly balding head, it was no mistake that he was the other party that represented Kaneshiro the night he met Niijima.

He started to wrestle with the restraints again, then tugged on Niijima’s shoulder to grab her attention. Her eyes glared at his hand and she wrinkled her nose.

“Kurusu. Take your hands off of me.”

“Listen to me, those men that just came in work for Kaneshiro!” 

Her eyes darted to the new group. She took a moment to assess the new party before looking back at Akira, her eyes intense and serious. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Big, blading pig-face was there that night. Said he speak for Kaneshiro _directly_.”

“Do you think the guards know anything?” Makoto asked, her eyes surveying the camp.

Akira did the same. Although he didn’t recognize the rest of them, suspensions flared in his head. “It’s possible... either way don’t let your guard down, the fact that they let them through without questioning them is-”

A lively laugh cut the air, and both Akira and Makoto turned around and saw a new figure emerge from the group. Tall stature, and dressed in simple robes. Akira recognized the unmistakable rectangular nose and wide chin.

Akira grit his teeth, his voice low and tight as he muttered. “Kamoshida. Of course he-”

“Well, well, well, would you look at this. The infamous little Kurusu trapped in our midst.” Kamoshida laughed, stirring some of the refugees to cast worrying glances towards Akira.

He bit his tongue and leaned towards Makoto and dropped his voice down to a harsh whisper. “Listen to me, even if _one_ of Kaneshiro’s men is here, that means that all these travelers here might be endangered. You have to get them out.”

Makoto pressed her lips. “I’m...still mulling over whether or not to trust you.”

“Don’t and the result could be these people’s deaths or worse! You don’t have to like me, just listen to me when I say that these people could be targets! _”_

“Hey!” Kamoshida’s voice cut through. “Am I not worth speaking to Akira? Aw, don’t tell me you’re still carrying old grudges!”

“Always you washed up, old bastard,” Akira muttered under his breath. He looked at Makoto. 

“Please. Find some way to get these people to safety.”

A pair of guards grabbed Akira and started to carry him away past Makoto. “We’ll use the main hall as a temporary holding cell for our guest of honor. Clear the building of any prying eyes before you put him there.” Kamoshida sneered with a wide grin. “And make sure he’s comfortable. I’ll want to catch up with the kid in a sec.”

“Hang on, he’s my pris-” Makoto’s sentence was cut off with Kamoshida’s raised hand.

“He’s under my care now, we thank you for subduing such a dangerous criminal My Lady. We’ll keep him contained and deliver him for his swift execution.”

He patted her on the shoulder, “Don’t worry about him anymore. Get some rest. Take whatever you want from the camp, or these peasants if they got something good,” he laughed.

Makoto’s jaw tightened. “That-”

She looked around the camp once more. She counted too many guards among the crowd of people. If they were all dirty, she couldn’t afford to cause a scene with so many people that could potentially get caught in the crossfire...

She slugged her shoulder, escaping from Kamoshida’s grasp. “-sounds like a good idea. I’ll have a look around the camp if you don’t mind.”

She had to figure out a way to ensure everyone’s safety.

* * *

Akira tumbled over as the guards shoved him into the main hall. Using his elbows, he attempted to prop himself up before a hand grabbed his hair and brought him towards the far wall. The first thing that caught his attention was that the hall was mostly cleared out, traces of blood smeared the floors.

It didn’t take long until Akira was face to face with Kamoshida. Three guards entered behind him, two at his flank and one standing by the door. 

“So you’re the brat that’s been stirring up trouble, huh? Gotta say, I ought to thank you. Some people will be very happy to hear that this little pest problem is bound to the palm of my hand.”

Akira glared daggers. “You look like you’ve been greying Kamoshida. Is that all coming from the stress trying to relive the glory days?” 

Kamoshida’s smirk dissolved into a snarl. “You little-!” Kamoshida raised his leg and planted his heel against Akira’s chest. Air escaped his lungs, the sounds of desperate breaths echoed in the halls before they were replaced by a soft chuckle.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Akira said in between his gulps of air. “I didn’t think you still had it in you after all these years.”

Akira watched his nostrils flare, and his fists begin to ball up. Akira felt pain ring through his cheek as Kamoshida violently struck in retaliation. “Yeah, joke all you want Kurusu. All that talk won’t do you any good after we execute you and send you head as a gift.”

“Still acting like you’re calling the shots?” Akira said before he spits blood on Kamoshida’s face. “I’d rather just speak to your boss, rather than waste time with a has-been old man.”

Kamoshida’s eyes twitched, he cracked his knuckles, his eyes fixated on Akira. “Oh-ho, I think I’m going to enjoy this. I finally got a chance to pummel the brat that’s been a pain in my ass for so long. You _and_ Sakamato.” 

He snapped and wagged his finger in the air. “You know what? I was actually just on my way to Ao-yama. Once I send your corpse to the boss, I think I’ll go pay him a little visit.”

Akira’s eyes widened at the mention of Ryuji’s hometown.

“And maybe,” he said in a sing-song voice, “I’ll go see Takamaki while I’m at it. Oh, and pretty little Suzui too! I hear they’re _all_ still buddy buddies back in that old town since you up and ditched them.”

“Don’t you dare touch them!” Akira yelled.

Kamoshida swooped in with his hand over Akira’s throat. With a swift pull and push, Akira’s head slammed against the wooden wall. His vision blurred, his legs started to wobble. Akira swallowed down a bitter taste against his stomach which began to sink.

“Silence!” Another strike to the face, his vision doubled.

“You!” An uppercut to the stomach, he tried to quell the bile that started to rise up.

“Whelp!” A knee crunched Akira’s nose, blood seeped down to his mouth.

His vision began to go hazy. With each one of Kamoshida’s punches, the pain hooked Akira back from his disoriented state. Throughout the endless wailing, his mind started to slip.

“Tsk. What a letdown.” Kamoshida grabbed Akira’s hair and brought him up. “All that bark and no bite.”

Kamoshida hoisted him up, his hand clamped around Akira’s throat. “Maybe Sakamato would put up more of a fight. Oh, I can’t wait to crush his little ego all over again, only now, I don’t plan on holding back. Your _friends_ will be seeing you soon.” He threw his head back and laughed. “You should’ve just accepted your fate Kurusu, and died with dear old mom and dad.”

Akira desperately grasped any semblance of thought. _‘I…’_ he grits his teeth. 

His eyes shot up, a large gust of wind sent Kamoshida flying to the far wall. Wisps of smoke danced across his fingertips, and his eyes glowed gold. 

“I refuse... to forsake my friends...my **_family_** , by going into the next world lying down!” Akira raised his arms. From his hands emerged clouds of demonic faces, laughing as they clawed out and searched for a target. 

“You think I’m going to just roll over and die? For **_you_** _?_ I will take back what is mine, even if I have to _tear through_ **_hell to get it_** _!_ ” 

Kamoshida flinched at the sight and cowered behind the other guards. For a brief moment, Akira saw the fear in his eyes turn gold and heard his voice turn gravely and distorted.

“Kill him! Kill him now!” he cried as he ran off out of the hall.

The three men’s bodies twisted in an unsettling manner as they moved towards Akira. Black ooze dripped from their eyes and mouths before he heard an unsettling _crrraackk_ of bone as their arms and back contorted in unnatural manners.

Black ooze seeped from the pores of their skin before fully enveloping their body. The men didn’t scream, they weren’t even alarmed. Akira could have sworn he heard them laugh as their distortion grew stronger. Swirling black heaps of mass towered over Akira, their faces replaced with porcelain masks of white.

Blue flames danced over Akria’s face. His fingers reached up, only to meet the metal of the Somen mask from his dreams. A shrill voice echoed through his head, an all too familiar warning became front and center of Akira’s mind.

 _“The world is not as it should be... The time of ruin is_ **_nigh_** _."_


	7. Chapter 7

Akira counted his prayers as he dodged another incoming projectile of icicles that spawned from thin air, narrowly missing his feet by the last second. He had felt rejuvenated, his aches faded to a negligible degree, and his movements were sharper, quicker than it’s ever been. For each attack the creatures threw at him, his perception was quicker, allowing him to react just in time, successfully evading various attacks. 

He slipped behind one of the pillars, a salvo of icicles pierced the wood. What he wouldn’t give to have his sword right now which was, unfortunately, with the Niijima woman. 

Risk going outside and allow these abominations to strike indiscriminately at the travelers? That was out of the question. 

Improvise a weapon? 

He peered his head out from the pillar, the hulking shadow figure inching closer to his position locked its sights at Akira. He had no choice but to hastily move to the next cover and did a quick observation of the hall. Unless he wanted to fight with candles and incense, there was nothing he could use.

His back was pressed upon another pillar, his breath heavy, as he frantically grabbed his head and shook it, trying to come up with a solution. His eyes shot open from the glow of blue flame that outlined vision which was cool to the touch. A voice spoke to him in his head. _His_ voice.

_“From the Sea of Thy Soul, from the Well That_

_Binds All Together, I Come Forth._

_I am Thou,_

_Thou Art I._

_Thou who Hast Marched Forward In Spite_

_of the Chains of Damnation,_

_Prove the Strength of Thy Will to Ascertain All on Thine Own,_

_ & Release Upon Thine Enemies the Fury of _

**_Hell Itself._ ** _"_

He took a deep breath. On the exhale Akira’s legs shot him out from the pillar, his arm outstretched and his fingers clawed upwards. As he moved through the main hall, the saw wisps of smoke thicken into outlines of horrific demons, their faces in a perpetual smile, appearing from thin air and swarming onto one of the shadows with its arms flailing in attempts to free itself.

 _“ **R**_ ** _avage them!_ ** _”_ Akira bellowed as he closed his fist. On command, each of the small demons began to tear apart the shadow piece by piece, laughing, tearing, smiling, until it’s mask broke and blackened ooze burst from its form.

Akira whipped his head back in front of him, only to come crashing into the other shadow. 

Its large hand grabbed Akira and slammed him into the floor, the air escaping from his lungs. The damn thing was ruthless as much as it was relentless. Before Akira could gasp for air, the shadow had slammed him into the ground again, and again. Akira’s vision blurred and the feeling of vertigo combined with the lack of air in his lungs made him wish that he could just fade into unconsciousness. But, by some twisted sense of fate, he remained awake as the nightmare continued on.

Akira reached up to his mask again. Before he could usher out a command, the shadow twisted its arm. He felt an eerie chill flood the halls in a matter of a second. 

He shot out his arm and shouted another attack, “ **_Eiha!_ **” Shadows of his own spurred into life and clawed the monster, but just as it stumbled backward its blade of ice swung down, intent on delivering a killing blow, but had just narrowly missed and punctured his shoulder, sinking deep into his flesh.

The pain seared, screamed throughout Akira’s mind. He could only shut his eyes and twist in agony as he gave a deafening cry. It felt like the ice had chilled his bones and muscles stiff, and panic flooded his mind - he felt he was slowly losing the function of his own body. Against the pain, Akira craned his neck, barely opening his eyes, and saw that his attack began to fade as the tenacity of his own demons wavered. The creature swung madly against the shadows, dispelling them back into clouds of smoke.

Akira turned on his stomach, his arm reached out and tried to pull his weight away from the shadow. Heavy footsteps drew closer. What the hell just happened? A second ago he was on even grounds with the monsters, he had felt a surge of energy of the likes he’s never seen, obtained powers that rivaled their own, and now his advantage was slipping away as he desperately searched for an exit.

The ice shattered like glass, adding insult to injury. Akira slammed his knuckles down at the wooden floor and cried out again, his voice growing hoarse. Akira turned on his back which arched upwards as he clutched his shoulder. Through the tears in his eyes, he watched the shadow approach, heavy footsteps shook the floor. 

His eyes lifted and he saw a set of lanterns hanging from the beams a foot apart from each other. Akira reached for his mask, “There!”, he shouted. He didn’t have to point, the spell knew his intent and made it into reality as small shadows cut through the lanterns and let it fall one by one, surrounding the shadow in flame. 

The shadow stepped back and raised its arm as a defense and let out a garbled sound that sounded like it was irritated at the least and at the most...it sounded afraid. Akira took the opportunity to place some distance between the two as the flames slowly ate away at the surrounding wooden floors and beams and walls, all of it became fuel for the growing fire. 

Akira scrambled behind another pillar on the furthest side of the hall, his sleeve covering his mouth as he coughed in the smoke that started to thicken. With every cough, his shoulder throbbed with pain. 

He looked down and another word found its way to his lips, finding it familiar as if he had spoken them in another life.

“ _Dia_.” 

A warm sensation rushed his body. His shoulder throbbed, but with each burst Akira felt it slowly piece itself together. He lifted the lapel of his robe to what should have been a gaping hole in his shoulder, only to see his skin intact, a bruise in the shape of a circle where he had been stabbed. 

The spell...somehow made him whole again, but it didn’t take away much of the pain. He grimaced and a series of coughs came up again. He covered his mouth before peering out from the pillar. The shadow was caught behind the fire and made no attempts to pass through it. As fire engulfed the inside of the hall, the shadow was pushed back towards the entrance. 

Akira’s eyes widened in horror as the shadow crashed out of the sliding doors and slipped into the night. Into the temple grounds where the people slept, where they were meant to be safe.

* * *

A plan. Makoto had to get a plan set in motion and get a grip on the situation. She had to know her next steps, calculated steps, just to make sure everything went smoothly, and to put her mind at ease. She felt comfortable, confident even, when she knew what she had to do.

She approached groups of people one by one, sweeping through the temple grounds. “Gather your things,” she ordered, “by morning we’ll leave the temple and head for Ao-yama.”

They compiled with a dip of their heads, seemingly eager to leave the grounds. “Thank the gods you said something,” said a mother, clutching a child at her chest. “There have been people missing from some of the families that stay here, and I just don’t feel safe here anymore…”

If she had any doubts about Kurusu’s claims, they had just subsided. That confession was the confirmation of his suspicions that something sinister might be going on. It also told her that she had made the wrong choice by letting him go from her grasp...perhaps before they left she would find a way to get him back from Kamoshida’s hold.

But her first step had to be that everyone here was on the same page. Just as she had made a full sweep of the temple grounds, she was approached by the man who met her on the road. He pushed aside oily brown hair that reached his chin, his mouth curved into a sly grin. What was his name?... Tsukasa?

“Whatcha doing there hon?”

Her eyes narrowed and her nose twitched. “Address me anything other than ‘Lady Niijima’, you will choke on your teeth before you even get the chance to correct yourself.”

Makoto watched his easy-going facade break, his expression fell into shock, then irritation all in the span of a second. 

“Why the _hell_ haven’t these people been moved to a more stable location?” she demanded. “Ao-yama is not even half a day away on foot, and multiple people have gone missing too.” 

“Woah woah, slow down there. Those ladies that _ran away._ Guess they didn’t like it here if you can believe that,” he chuckled, the edge of his lip rose on one side. 

Makoto folded her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. “I didn’t specify _who_ has gone missing. And since you’re so familiar with this problem, why haven’t you done anything about it?” She had guessed he was dirty, yet she challenged him anyways. A tad brash on her part she would admit, but she was tired and beyond irritated. If she had to deal with the guards now, then so be it. 

Before he could respond, a deafening scream rang throughout the air. Multiple heads turned to face the source of the distress, some stood to get a better view. Those closest to the main hall were frantically trying to run away from it. Only when Makoto squinted through the glare of the nearby campfire did her eyes reel in shock.

Smoke emerged from the main hall, and a glow from within the temple outlined a large figure nearly three meters tall. She watched its expressionless white mask reflected off the moonlight as it nearly tore through the crowd with elemental spells from its arms. 

She barely heard Tsukasa utter a pitiful whimper before he turned and ran. A coward, she thought, through and through. Among him were the other guards, who had also ran at the drop of a hat. None stood their ground to defend, all of them ran away leaving the rest defenseless. 

Many began to run out through the gates, nearly tearing each other apart just to gain one more step away from the monstrosity. Hidden behind the walls of the lecture hall were more terrified souls, frozen in fear to move anywhere other than the false-safety of the walls they had trapped themselves in. 

She had no plan. She had no time to step back and assess. The troubles were unfolding right in front of her, yet Makoto felt flatfooted. She unsheathed her sword. For the first time in a decade, she felt the terror weighing down her feet and sat upon her shoulders. For the first time, she heard an irrational voice in her head.

_‘Run.’_

She swallowed the thought down with shame. She didn’t run, _Niijimas_ never ran. Among all the swirling, intrusive thoughts that told her to flee, she marched forward, deathly afraid of the unknown in front of her. 

Makoto charged forward, her sights set on its legs. The shadow swooped its arm across, barely scraping her as she rolled forward, and while she recovered she thrust the sword into what should have been its kneecap. Smoke and ooze seeped from the cut but made no real impressionable damage to the creature. 

From her crouched position, Makoto rolled off to the side and escaped another swipe from the monster. She ran through her possibilities of attack as she circled the creature. It was frustratingly resilient as her sword did little damage to it. 

The creature raised its arms up in the air, roaring as it brought it back down to the ground right where Makoto stood. She leapt away at the last second, slipping in an upward stroke before she created more distance. 

She was quicker, she would have to use that to her advantage. If she had some explosive powder, maybe she could deal some serious damage to it… Kurusu’s bag!

Makoto ran forward and sliced the monster across the torso as she ran past it in hopes to find her items. 

She heard a yell come from the direction of the monster, but it didn’t belong to the creature. No, the shout was more...angry, more human. 

A figure in black robes and a black mask leapt towards the creature, carrying a burning piece of wood in his hand. The shadow had jumped backward at the new figure, its arms and head shook as it roared out at the figure.

“Niijima!” the man yelled, “My swords!” 

The shadow turned its attention towards her. She rolled away from the slew of icicles that came towards her.

“Kurusu?!” she yelled back. “What in the hell is this thing?”

“I don’t _fucking know,”_ he dodged away from the creature’s fist. “ _Where are my swords?!”_

He attempted to dodge once more, Makoto saw him place a hand on the mask he had on, but the creature picked up his pattern. Just as Kurusu tried to leap away, the creature had grabbed him by the head and brought him down to earth.

The torch that Kurusu held in his hands flew and the monster jerked back in response. It could be a long shot but…

Makoto ran up, grabbed, and threw the torch at the creature. The fire spread across its body as it contorted, violently shaking, and rendered completely immobile. 

Makoto didn’t waste another second. She charged forward again, hacking away at the shadow piece by piece. With every cut, a larger piece of the creature flew. With one final effort, she plunged her sword deep into the creature’s chest and cut upwards until it hit the porcelain mask. She heard the mask snap, the sound similar to that of a plate shattering, and watched as the creature burst into a spew of smoke and ooze before dissipating completely, leaving no trace of its existence anywhere. 

She looked around her and saw confused faces emerge from the walls of the lecture hall and temple. Men and women tended to the wounds of others, while some wailed at the death of their loved ones, some inched closer to her, their faces confused and worried about the creature of the night, where it went, and if the nightmare was truly over.

Makoto rushed to Kurusu’s side. She knelt and listened for some sign that he was still alive. His breathing was somewhat ragged, and his heart was beating normally. She tried to shake him awake.

“Kurusu! Kurusu!” she yelled. When her attempts to wake him failed, her hand retreated to her lap and she grimaced. She’ll apologize for this later…

She slapped his cheeks, and called for his name again, “Kurusu!” She shouted with another slap across his face.

With that, he shot forward and gasped for air. She felt herself give a sigh of relief as she stood up from her position and tried to catch her breath. 

“Did you just slap me!” he yelled.

Makoto could only give an exasperated laugh as she raised her arm against the wooden beams that held up the bell, taking in deep breaths to slow her heart down. She wiped the sweat off her brow and took a glance at Kurusu, who was faring no better than she was. 

Ash darkened his hands and exposed skin from his robe, to which she had noticed a gaping hole where his shoulder would be yet all that remained was the outline of a bruise. The mask he had on was gone, revealing only his sharp facial features.

She glanced around the temple grounds. The fire had engulfed the main hall, casting a haunting light over the dead bodies, supplies that were toppled over and abandoned, 

“We need to get these people out of here,” Kurusu stated as he found his footing. She wasn’t going to argue...but she still had questions about the...the… whatever the hell it was that had just torn the place apart. 

Before she could open her mouth, he continued. “We can move them to Ao-yama and meet up with the Sakamoto family. They’ll take us in, and from there I think I will be able to fully grasp our situation and what we’re dealing with.”

Makoto frowned. “Sakamoto?... I’m not familiar with that name.”

“Ah, um... You’ll probably be more familiar with the name Takamaki?”

Makoto frowned. “Did something happen to them?”

“No, no. Sakamoto is a good friend of mine and it just so happens that his family are loyal retainers to the Takamaki...” he frowned, “Although… It’s been a while since I’ve seen them last.”

Makoto thought she heard hints of sadness in his voice… she brushed it aside and looked around.

“The sooner we leave the better, we should help the injured and help get things in order.” She cursed underneath her breath. “I think some people fled the temple when the thing broke loose… they’re no doubt lost in the woods.”

“I think I’ll be able to find some of them,” Kurusu stated as he took a cautionary step closer to her. “That is if you trust me to give me my things and let me have free reign in my search.”

Her lips pursed. She had seized him up prematurely, not without reason, but her initial judgement couldn’t be any more wrong. He didn’t flee when the monster attacked, he stood his ground and fought when he could… and he also seemed to have a knack for coming in at the right time she needed it. 

“Right. Of course...And Kurusu,” Makoto said, “I… I’m sorry for the way I treated you beforehand-”

He waved his hand. “I’m just glad whatever I did to convince you otherwise made a real impression. The back of my head thanks you,” he quipped with a slight bow.

She frowned. The least she could do was convey her apology, and here he was brushing it off with a joke. 

“There is something I’d like for you to do when we reach Ao-yama.” Akira said as he brushed off the dirt from his robes. “If you could indulge me in a small favor.”

And now he was asking for favors...she was a bit weary now and it showed on her face with the arch of her eyebrow.

* * *

Dawn broke out as Makoto and the group arrived at the edges of Ao-yama. Guardsmen with long polearms forced the group to halt, the people in the back began to congregate together.

“You, Samurai,” one of the guardsmen pointed. “Where are these people coming from?” 

“We came from a nearby temple that was under attack.” She paused. She couldn’t exactly say _what_ it was that attacked them, even if she tried they surely wouldn’t believe her. Hell, _she_ was having a hard time believing it herself. “Please, these people need refuge, someplace safe.”

A tall, broad-shouldered blonde man walked up from the gates of Ao-yama. Adorning the standard armor that was heavily dyed with dark grey colors with yellow highlights. His eyes scanned the group before it found Makoto’s then to the man tied up at her side once again.

“Akira?!” the blonde man exclaimed. His hand twitched, hesitating to reach for the studded metal club affixed on his back.

“Are you sure about this?” Makoto whispered to Akira.

“Just go along with it, it’ll be fine,” he whispered back, a small grin on his face.

She sighed and drew out her sword and raised high in the air for the others to watch. The blonde man’s eyes widened. Makoto grimaced as she brought down her sword towards Akira, intentionally leaving some space so that she couldn’t deal a fatal blow. However, when her sword was just a foot away from his neck, he had dissipated into smoke. The ropes that bound him fell onto the ground, Makoto’s eyes went wide into shock.


End file.
